Lilly Hope Cullen
by Lilly Hope Cullen
Summary: this is 4 years after breaking dawn. M for talk of rape and cutting and some language
1. Meet Lilly Hope Wilson

My whole life has my nothing but trouble, and cutting my self seems to numb the pain . My name is Lilly Hope Wilson. My parents died I when I was 15 on my way to ballet recital. I'm on my way to another orphanage this time its out of my home state of California to Seattle. I hope this is the last time I have to move this is the 5th time firsts I went to 3 foster homes then an orphanage now to Seattle. I have an interview for a family the day I get there; they name's are Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen and they already have 7 adopted kids why would they want another one is beyond me but hey whatever. Any way like I said its my fault my parents are died they never coming back and its all my fault. I loved ballet but begin sent from family to family has left no room for ballet not that I would want to being it's the reason they dead. We are going to be there in a few minutes so I guess I better get ready for the interview.

After the interview:

I can't believe it the Cullen's are adopting me . Dr. Carlisle had seem a cut on my wrist and asked me about it I told him I had scraped my wrist. I think he believed me but they'll come and pick me up tomorrow around 9:30 a.m. They gave me a picture with my new brothers and sisters with a list of their names and Ages.

Edward-17

Isabella (Bella)- 17

Emmett- 19

Rosalie- 18

Jasper- 18

Alice- 17

Renesmee- 15

So they told me that Edward goes with Bella, Emmett with Rosalie, and Jasper with Alice. Rosalie and Jasper are twins ad Bella is they little sister their last name is Hale so I guess them all dating is legally. I can't wait till I get out of here. I'll make a resolution that when I leave here I will never cut myself again. I just hope I can keep it. But I have to pack and get ready to go.

The next day:

"Hi Lilly I'm Alice its so nice to met you our parents were so excited that their were adopting you."

Before I could say anything she noticed a few cuts n my arms.

"What are those?"

Before I could answer Dr. Carlisle and Esme came over and looked at my arms.

"Lilly have you cut yourself."

I sheepishly replied yes.

"Promise us that you will never cut yourself again."

"Yes Mrs. Cullen."

"You can call us Esme and Carlisle or mom and dad if you want that is entirely up to you."

"Okay."

"Well I think the rest of the family is waiting to met you. Ready to go?"

" Yep. Umm were do you live?"

"We live in Alaska but we have a house in Forks so we stayed there last night."

"Oh."

"Lilly lets play 20 question to get know each other better."

What was with Alice having all this energy.

"Sure I guess that will be okay."

"Great I'll go first what is you full name?"

"Lilly Hope Wilson well I guess Cullen now."

"That's super pretty like the flower that fits guess you just as pretty."

"yours?"

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen"

"My turn what is you favorite thing to do?"

"That's easy ballet. Yours."

"Shopping."


	2. Meetting Alice and the truth comes out

"**I have any idea why don't you take ballet classes in Alaska ."**

"**I can't ."**

**I want to god knows I want to but I can't that is why me parents are died.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because I vowed never to dance again."**

**Esme was looking at me and Carlisle was staring at me thought the rear view mirror. **

"**Why you said it was your favorite thing to do?"**

"**It's just that that is what killed my parents."**

"**Lilly, dear by what your file said it was a drunk driver that hit them."**

"**Does it tell you where they were heading to?"**

**I said very rudely but I so sick of all the questions about what happened and people trying to say its not my fault.**

"**No, but what does that have to do with you?"**

"**It was my 1st recital en Pointe, it was raining and they never got they I was at the ballroom for 3 hours after the show waiting on them to show up. The rain was hiding. And one of them was ours. They died before anyone got there "**

"**Oh Lilly. I'm sorry. But your recital had nothing to do with they death. I know that your parent would want to to stop doing something you loved just cause they gone. SO **

**When we get home you'll be takeing ballet class. In fact I think all of our kids will take them."**


	3. 20 questions

**After our little discussion (that end in me and all by new siblings taking ballet(my brothers are going to hate me for this, especial the big one Emmett)) our game of 20 questions came to an end and the rest of the way home was quite. Alice started staring of in space. When we final got into Forks my stomach started to make some noise. Carlisle chucked and mumbled something that sounded like just like Bella. Esme looked back at me before asking my what was my favorite food.**

"**I like just about all fruits and vegetables . But I am allergic to buts."**

"**Do you like hamburgers?"**

"**Gross!! No I don't eat meat."**

"**Oh you're a vegetarian"**

"**No, do you know what a vegan is?"**

"**Yeah someone who eats no animal products."**

"**So let me get this straight you don't anything from animals"**

"**Yep. If you want Esme I can go to the store with you ."**

"**Sounds like a plan to me. Lets hurry and get to the house so you can eat"**

"**Hey Lilly BTW, don't tell Emmett your allergic to nuts. HE is very immature." **

"**Sure, um BTW your fly is down."**

"**What!!! Hey! So not funny!!!"**

**Me and Esme where laughing so hard. Her face was so lol. She was freaking out**

"**Alice you were freaking out."**

"**Esme it wasn't funny"**

"**Sorry but it I have never seen you freak out like that."**

**She started to laugh I guess she figured we were right.**

**The ride home after that was more comfortable. We joked about each others favorite actor can (Alice is Jackson Rathbone and Esme's is Peter Facinelli). I think I'll like having a family again. Before we know it we were home. **

"**Kids can you come her"**

**Esme but before anyone could respond Alice screamed**

"**HEY GET Y'ALLS BUTTS DOWN THESE STAIRS NOW!!!"**

**A second later they made there was down the stairs.**

**I using this space down here to thank my first reviewers: Kenzie Cullen Sparrow and vampyregurl09**

**Thank you so much for your support.**


	4. Welcome Home

"Man! Alice for being a pixie you have a set of lungs."

The one who I guess was Emmett boomed with laugher. He had the type of laugh that made you want to laugh along.

"Kids we have two announcements.."

_Oh great here goes the part were they'll kill me, before they know me_. No sooner had I thought that Edward (I think) popped his head up.

"1st this is Lilly your new sister, Lilly this is Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee and you've already met Alice. 2nd when we get back to Alaska all of you will me taking ballet class. Lilly you'll take Pointe."

"WHAT!?! Esme you can't be serious! ME, Emmett McCarthy Cullen dose not take ballet"

Then I remembered that Emmett dated Rosalie. _So I decided to start acting like a little sister _. Then Edward chuckled why I have no clue.

"Oh that's to bad cause you would get to she Rosalie here in tights and a leotard and if you don't go she would have to pas de duex grand."

"What?"

_Oh forgot that Emmett McCarthy Cullen doesn't speak dance. Edward fought back a laugh _

"_Its partner dancing, usually down my a boy and a girl. They do lefts were most of them have the guy has to hold the girl up by her ass."_

_Emmett's mouth drop I know he would never have any let another guy hold his girls ass._

"_Lilly were do not say ass in this house"_

"_Sorry Esme . Slip of the tongue." _

"_Esme I'm taking that ballet class."_

"_Perfect, Tomorrow on our way up to Alaska we'll stop in Seattle to pick up shoes , tights, and leotard."_

_Then my stomach went off again._

"_Oh I'm sorry Lilly lets get you vegan friendly meal."_

"_Her what?"_

_Jasper who hadn't said a world sense I got here asked_

"_I'm a vegan. I don't eat anything from animals, meat cheese, milk, eggs, ice cream, ect."_

" _Why?"_

_He was making up for it now._

"_At first it was just to help maintain my weight. But know eating meat just seems gross and I enjoy eating tofu and other vegan-friendly food."_

"_Oh. Renesmee here is just a vegetarian"_

"_That's cool have you ever had dark chocolate tofu Trust me its better then it sounds . I have the recipe if you want to make some"_

"_Sounds good"_

_I could tell me Renesmee are going to be great friends. I'm not sure about Rosalie and Bella but who knows maybe I can come to love everyone like a family._

_*Ding**Ding* _


	5. Getting to know Renesmee

"_Oh. Renesmee here is just a vegetarian"_

"_That's cool have you ever had dark chocolate tofu Trust me its better then it sounds . I have the recipe if you want to make some"_

"_Sounds good"_

_I could tell me Renesmee are going to be great friends. I'm not sure about Rosalie and Bella but who knows maybe I can come to love everyone like a family._

_*Ding**Ding* _

Bella got the door and in came this tall, dark and muscular guy.

"Jacky!!"

Renesmee ran over and jumped up wrapped her legs around him and kissed him.

"Nessie I've only me gone for a few hours. The Pack and Billy said hi."

"Jacob can you please Renesmee down."

Carlisle replied. Edward looked like he was about to rip him apart.

"Jacob this is Lilly she will be living with us. And when we get back to Alaska you will be taking ballet with everyone."

Esme caught Jacob up while me and Renesmee made us some supper.

"Hey Renesmee.."

"You can call me Nessie if you want everyone else does."

"Are you sure I think Renesmee sounds better the Nessie no offense but it sounds like the Locke Ness Monster."

"Yeah, Bella said the same thing. To be honest I only like it when Jacob calls me Nessie."

"So why don't you say anything?"

"IDK, but I would like it if you called me Renesmee."

"Sure. You know I was an only child its nice having brothers and sisters."

"Awwww thanks. So whose idea was it to take the dance classes?"

"Esme, me and Alice were playing 20 questions when she heard me say I miss taking ballet and then she said everyone would have to take it."

"Hey Lilly,"

Esme called

"Yes ma'ma"

"Can you come in to the living room for a moment."

"Sure, what's up."

"Ummm.. I think the best way to tell you is straight forward; Lilly we're vampire, Nessie.."

"Renesmee."

I corrected.

"What?"

"Renesmee not Nessie."

"Oh Renesmee is half-vampire half-human, and Jacob is a werewolf."

"cool."


	6. Bella and Edward's story

"**umm what?"**

"**I said cool. Like so what? You guys eat blood. Just one question."**

"**Sure."**

"**Why on earth would you want to adopt a human. Wouldn't you just want to drink their blood?"**

**I'm responding very calmly. Wow.**

"**Yes you are. You won the pool."**

**What pool?**

"**On how you would react."**

**Oh wait are you like a mind reader. **

**I waited to see his response, I started to think about when my family vacationed to Disneyland about 4 years ago.**

"**Maybe we could go to the Disneyland Paris in January. When its not to sunny but enjoyable."**

"**Why no sun?"**

"**We sparkle in the sun."**

**Emmett was fighting back laughing.**

"**It's not as gay as it sounds."**

"**Who said it was Edward?"**

**He turned his head and looked at Jacob.**

"**Jacob Daniel Black! Are you saying its gay for vampires to sparkle!!!"**

**Jacob Daniel Black, this time I laughed along with Emmett and Jasper.**

"**No dear it just sounds gay."**

**He just needs to quit while he is behind and save him self from being put in the doghouse even more. Edward started laughing at that thought. OH, I forgot he's a werewolf. Renesmee continued to go off on Jacob. Two words; GO SIS! **

"**I agree with you about quiting while he is ahead, his girlfriend is half-vampire. why my daughter would want to date him I have no clue."**

"**YOUR WHAT?!?"**

"**Lilly before we go into our story, 1st**** you need to know that we eat animal blood not human the coven ,or family as some of us call it, in Alaska share the same diet."**

"**Okay, so now what's up with Renesmee being Edwards' daughter."**

"**Now that is a good story, Bella its your turn to tell it."**

"**No Edward iits your turn."**

"**Dear I told it to the new pack member's cause Jacob wouldn't."**

"**Oh that's right. Okay lets see I was 17 when I moved in with my dad, Charlie, I had biology with Edward the way he acted it was like he hated me. Which he later told me it was because my blood was hard to resist. He had saved me from a vampire who planed on killing me. Then on my 18****th**** birthday I got a paper cut and blood was shown and Jaspers instincts kicked in and he tried to attack me, Edward pushed me out of the way. A few days late he left, I completely shut down till Charlie threatened to send me to live with my mom in Florida. I started being rebellious, I guess you could call it that, I bought two motorcycles, had Jacob here teach me to ride one and fix them up. Then when I stopped feeling like Edward was telling me to stop being reckless I took it to the next level and cliff dived. I didn't think about how a storm the night before messed with the currents and I almost died Jacob save me. Then Alice showed up at my house asking me why I wasn't dead. The next day Rosalie called, Jake answered it and when she asked to talk to me dad he said he was at the funeral thinking it was mine, she told Edward. He decided he would have the Voultria kill him. Alice and I just got there in time to save him. When we got home he proposal to me I was unsure it marring young had been the kiss of death for my folks. Then the vampire's; one he killed; mate wanted to kill me so she made a lot of newborn vampires and had them try and kill be. Edward killed her first and I finally said yes to his proposal. We got married hen I got pregnant on our honeymoon the pregnancy nearly killed me after I had her Edward changed me. The Voultria found out about her and thought she was an immortal child and were going to kill her. We should them that she would not be a risk. Then left us and here we are today."**

**I know its long but I wanted to get they story in, before part 2 of this story. Sorry it took so long to update, but with school and ever thing this was the 1****st**** chance I got. I'll update everything else A.S.A.P I left my written copy of Renesmee and Jacob health project in my locker so after Christmas break I'll update that one. **


	7. Jasper and Alice

A quick author's note when I said part 2 I meant of the Cullen's telling there story to Lilly. SO any way on with the story.

I had to make sure I had this straight.

"Okay, so you dated then he left then you saved him then got married got pregnant had Renesmee then changed?"

"That is correct."

Edward answered.

"So what about the rest of you,"

Now I was curious

.

"How about you Jasper?"

Esme asked, she is like the mom to them in everyway but biological.

"Yes ma'ma. Now where to start, the beginning I guess. I was born in 1843 in Texas and was a major in the Confederate Army until I was turned into a vampire one dark night by Maria and two others, who were later destroyed by Maria and myself when they became of no use and were planning to defeat them and take over. When I became a vampire, he gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions. I commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the Southern Vampire wars. While in the army, I befriended a newborn named Peter, who Maria decided to let live. When Peter ran off with Charlotte, a newborn that they were supposed to kill, but I let them go. After a few years living as nomads in the Northern U.S, Peter and Charlotte came back and told me about the way vampires could coexist in the North, and left with them. A few years later I left their company. Later, I meets Alice in a diner in Philadelphia, and together, with the help of Alice's 'sight', we search for Carlisle and his family, she also tells him about the ability to survive off of animal instead of human blood. He didn't know such a thing could exist but I followed her. When I became a member of the Cullen family and while attending high school, I changed my surname of Whitlock to Rosalie's surname of "Hale" and poses as her twin due to their physical similarities. Out of the whole coven, I had the hardest time being around humans, due to his untrained upbringing as a young vampire in an army environment. I was not taught to control or how to regulate my blood lust. I'm is also the newest member of the Cullen family."

"Okay so if I need help with a civil war project I can come to you."

He's face light up like when a kid goes to Disney for the first time.

"I'll be happy to help."

That's when I first noticed he southern accent.

"Okay now what about Alice?"

"Sure, I don't know much about my human life only that my parents put me in an asylum and that I have a little sister and niece who are still alive. Then one day I just woke up as a vampire and my first vision was of the Cullen family. and Jasper. That's about it."

"Okay so you and Jasper are married right?"

"Right."

"Now whooooooooo's nexxxxxxxt? Excuse me I hadn't resized how tired its was."

"Its okay dear, why don't you got to bed. We will have tons of time to tell."

"Yes ma'ma . Just one question which room's mine."

"Oh sorry will be in Renesmee's old and Renesmee you'll be your mom and dad's old room."

"okay now which one is that."

"Here I'll so you."

Renesmee can up and put her hand on my face to show me which room was mine up the stairs third door on the left.

"Okay, good night everyone."

"Goodnight Lilly"

Everyone said at once, I really miss having a family.


	8. Rosalie's story

I went to my room and dreamed about that night a month before my parents died, the night my life went down hill, the I started to cut myself the night I was raped by my best friends boyfriend.

*dream*

"Hey Lilly, a bunch of us are going to the park by the river, for a party care to come."

"Sure Jay. What time?"

"7"

"Okay see you later."

When I got there was one car it was Jay's. Before I had a chance to ask him where was everyone he pulled be into his car and raped me. I started to scream but know one heard me.

"Lilly wake up. Lilly wake up"

*Dream over*

I guess I was really screaming cause Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob were all in my room. I started to cry, hard.

"SHHHH, its okay dear it was just a dream just a dream,"

Esme coming over trying to calm me like my mom did when I was little and had a nightmare.

"SHH its okay dear."

When I final stopped after about 10 minutes , Rosalie asked

"Lilly if you don't mind can you tell us about you dream."

I took a deep breath, and decided to tell them they my family now.

"It was about the night I was….raped by my best friends boyfriend."

I looked at everyone, they looked stunned but Rosalie look ready to cry. She ran up to me and hugged me and mumbled about her telling her story.

"I was very shallow, but I didn't care. I was engage to a man name Royce King II. I was walking home from my friends house when I found him drunk with some his equally- drunk friend who all beat and raped me. Carlisle found me on the street left to die. He changed me 2 years latter I found Emmett saved him from a bear, had Carlisle change him. And her we are today."

Her voice was shaky as if she was crying but the tears never fell, I was crying too and we just sat they and hugged each other. We didn't notice everyone leave.

"Lilly is that why you cut yourself?"

Rosalie finally asked after we stopped crying (well when I stopped and her tearless cry stopped)

"yes, it was to numb the pain, but when my best friend found out she blamed me and said it was my fault I got raped. And she continued to date him."

"Lilly is that why when we were down stair with all the guys, you were nerves and scared."

"How did you know?"

"Jasper can feel other's emotions and he told us when you went to bed."

"Oh yeah."

"If you want you can come with me to by rape support group when we get to Alaska, Emmett makes me go because some times when Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, or even Emmett, like just when they bush me when they pass me, it takes me back to that night and I scream and freak out and start to cry."

"I would like that my parents thought I was fine cause they didn't know I cut myself, that's how I coped."

She told me good night and Jacob and Nessie came in and Jacob had a box with something in it and handed it to me I opened it to find a dream catcher.

"Its to keep the bad dreams away and give you good dreams."

Jacob told be.

"Thank you."

"Renesmee. Jacob. Let Lilly go back to sleep.

"Yes Grandma."

When I went back to sleep I dreamed of all of us at Disney in Pairs.

**If you or someone you know has been raped remember you not alone**, **91% of U.S. rape victims are female and 9% are male, with 99% of the offenders being male. 1 in 6 women are raped or almost raped in the U.S, every 2 minutes someone is raped in the US. For help you can call the National Sexual Assault hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE.**


	9. 1st day of school

**Last night I told them about my rape this morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast French toast, bacon, and grits. I went down stairs in my pajamas. **

"**Good morning, Lilly did you sleep well after Jacob and I gave you the dream catcher."**

"**Yes thank you. SO when are we leavening to go to Alaska."**

"**Well dear after talking it over we decided to stay in Washington. You, Jacob, and Renesmee will be going to school here in Forks, while the rest of kids go to a collage in Seattle."**

"**cool."**

"**The rest of the pack goes there to so you'll get to met them."**

"**Why does to day feel like a Monday?"**

"**Cause it is so go up stairs and get dressed your suitcase is on your bed. Then after school we are so going shopping for dance gear for all of us and you stuff to decorate your room and close for you."**

**Man she love to shop. **

"**Yes, she does."**

**Edward chuckled.**

**I went up stairs and picked out a tee shirt, skin jeans, a pair of converse, a bag/ purse, and a jacket to cover up the cuts. I got dress and put on my makeup.**

**(see outfit on profile)**

Everyone thinks I'm this sweet innocent ballet dancer and that's not true I do dress a little edge and I love it.

"OH MY GOSH!! Lilly you look all some just don't let Aunt Alice see you and do you have a drivers license"

"Okay, and no but I do have a motorcycle license."

"Sweet."

"Hey Lilly, I couldn't help but over hear, oh wow, any way you can borrow my motorcycle and helmet."

"Oh thanks so you guys ready to go."

"Yeah, bye mom bye dad."

"Bye Nessie."

"See you later Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Edward, Mom, dad,"

I heard myself and corrected myself really quick I don't want them to replace my mom and dad.

"I mean Esme and Carlisle."

"See ya Lilly."

"Oh, Lilly how about me and you after school go look for a support group."

"Sure."

I pulled up next to Renesmee at school and got of the motorcycle and seen a bunch of super buff males and a very toned female (but you can't guess what's going to happen)

"Hey Lilly come here really quick, Sure Jacob."

"Okay Lilly this is Quil, Embray, and Leah. Hey Leah where's Seth?"

"I don't know most likely with that piece of white trash wanna be Snooki"

"you just jealousy cause Nicole has a chest the size of grapefruits."

"at list my IQ is bigger then I size of my bra."

At that point I decide to get my schedule.

"Okay Renesmee I'm gonna go get my schedule, it was nice meting you."

"Okay Lilly see you at lunch."

I was walking to the front office and gave me my schedule, 1st block Drama 2nd block English II, 3rd block child development, 4th block World History.

I could hear everyone's comments about the new girl they were not very quite about it.

"SO you must be the new girl Lilly is it, like you hang out with Jacob Black and that freak Renesmee"

She did not just call my new sister a freak.

"Okay she is not a freak she is my sister so you better shut the fuck up!"

"Nicole, hey what's going on?"

I didn't look to see who the guy was but I had a feeling that it was Seth.

"Oh so you're the white trash Snooki that dates Seth Clearwater, so that means you Seth Clearwater."

"What the fuck did you just call me you, parentless little bitch."

What could I say back it was true I was parentless, I took off to the bathroom to deal with the pain.

"Nicole that was so not cool I heard Seth say."

He started calling me but I kept going till I found a bathroom. I punched one of the mirrors my fist was bleeding, I grabbed one of the shards of glass and just started to cut. I could hear Seth asking me what was going on I didn't respond my sight and vision was fading when I seen Seth bust in and called for help by this point my hand was to limp to keep cutting I started to scream when Seth graded me with images of my rape and my parents dieing running thought my mind. The last I seen was Renesmee telling Jacob to call 911 and for Seth to let go but he looked as if he was in a trance. Then everything went black.

OMG!! Do you know what happened to Seth, Is Lilly Going to be okay? Only one wayto find out review and I'll up date.


	10. Imprinted

_Beep.. . . Beep. . . . Beep_

What is that annoying beeping, then it all floods back to me, meeting the pack my run in with Nicole, Seth barging in to the bathroom while I cut my

Seth and then Jacob called 911. Oh great let me guess I'm in the hospital. I opened my eyes to yep the hospital.

"Lilly don't you ever do that to us again, I almost had a heart-a-take."

"Sorry Esme, but that Snooki-wanna-be-Nicole called me parentless and I snaped okay."

"I'm sorry about what Nicole said to you Lilly I promise she will never come near you in a million years."

I looked to see a tall dark boy about Jacob size. I felt really wired, like I wanted to tell him everything.

"Oh great now we have to explain imprinting to her, nice going Seth."

"Edward we'll explaining imprinting to her after she explains why she broke her promise and cut herself nearly killing herself."

Edward can you tell Carlisle I really don't want to talk about it with you guys right now.

"We know what Nicole said to you, but if you not going to talk about it I'll guess we explain what imprinting is, Seth do you want to."

"Sure. Um Ms. Cullen…"

I stopped him

"Lilly, please."

"Oh Lilly, well imprinting is when a werewolf finds his sole mate, their like two piece of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. They can be anything the other wants them to be, a best friend a big brother a boyfriend, a lover, husband, anything."

"Annnd you telling me this why?"

"Because I imprinted on you."

"WHAT!!"

"Lilly I'm sorry if you want me to go I will like I said anything you ant be to be."

"Seth I'm not ready a boyfriend, how about a friend and when I'm ready we'll take the next step, otay?"

His face light up

"Sure and what is otay."

I chuckled,

"Its like okay but its otay, I got it from the _Little Rascals_."

"Otay then, I was wondering if you wanted I mean when you get out of here, I mean do you want to come with me to La Push with me to get to know each other, we can surf have a picnic,"

"Um, Esme can I?"

"1st we to get you some help with the cutting, 2nd you going to go with Rosalie to a rape support group, 3rd,"

"Wait you were raped"

"Yes, can we talk about it later, Esme can you continue."

"3rd all of you will be taking ballet, Lilly you will still go to Pointe class, Seth if you want you can go to."

"Only if Lilly wants me to."

"Yeah. So when do we start?"

"Next week and when you get out you have a meeting if the rape group on Monday, and cutters meeting on Thursday, so you two can go to La Push this Saturday."

"Okay, so Seth do you want me to tell you or wait till Saturday?"

"Now please."

"Okay, it was to months ago by best friends boyfriend call be saying there was a party and invited me, but when I got there it was just him and he raped me end of story."

"Wow," he whispered "If its not to personal, are you pregnant?"

"I don't know."

Okay, SO I'm going to post a new poll and you tell me if you want Lilly to be pregnant.


	11. Pregnant?

I just know hit me that I could be pregnant, oh my gosh what if I'm pregnant I'm 16.

"Lilly calm down okay. If your pregnant it will be okay. No repeat after me. Everything will be okay."

"Everything will be okay."

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"So Seth, I told be one thing about you now you tell me one thing about yourself."

"Okay, umm I have a sister named Leah."

"I already know that I met her."

"Fine, I think Pink is one of the best artiest of this decade."

'Me too. My favorite song is Funhouse."

"Cool mine is U+ Ur hand"

"I love that song, I'm not here for you entertain ment

My stomach went off ,

"Here Lilly,"

"She handed me some carrot sticks and an apple.

"Its not much, but its all they had in the cafeteria that was vegan approved."

"Thanks Rosalie."

After I ate Carlisle said I could go home. We got I out side and I seen Nicole out side waiting.

"Hey Seth, so are you ready to ditch this charity case."

"Nicole, you are a deceitful little bitch and you disgust me."

"Seth. What has gotten in to you."

"Nothing I'm just seeing the real you for the 1st time."

With that he lead me to a ford truck (a.n it's a ford cause ford's are the best) and helped me get in.

"Hey Carlisle can I take Lilly to get some real food?"

"Okay, just have her home by 8:30 okay."

"Yes sir."

In the car he had in Ludicrous' "Battle of the sexs". He really had a brood view of music.

"So you dance?"

"Yeah, mostly ballet but I dance a little hip-hop. I use to want to go to Julliard, but I'm not so sure."

"Why?"

"I feel like I can have a chance at a family, I mean my parents were always busy, and what not, and I feel like I don't to leave you."

"Well that's imprinting for ya. And if you wanted I'll move to New York with you if you want to."

"I'd first have to addition first, and I might not get in."

"Not with the talent you have."

"How do you know I have talent?"

"The way you talk about dancing, and the face you make when you talk about it, it pure joy."

"Thanks. Umm I have to ask what are you going to do if I am pregnant?"

"Whatever you want. I can an uncle, friend, or a father figure to the baby if you want. I can be whatever you want. That is if you are keeping the baby."

"I don't think I could abort it, or give it up. I've been in the system and its not something I would want for my child. Even if its bio-father doesn't want it I'll have him sign over his rights. And now I have a family that will support me. So What other choice do I have but to keep it."

"I know you said that just be friend but I love you."

I know I was blushing, cause I never had a guy say "I Love You". And I liked it, I didn't know how to respond. So they was that acquired silence for a few minutes. He took me to a little dinner and we got to know each other better. He had me home by 8:20.

"Seth if you don't mind I would like you to say for a few minutes."

"Sure Esme. What's up?"

"We got Lilly pregnancy test results. And she's……"

Sorry I left a cliff hanger. But I'm still debating weather she should be pregnant. Any way for those who have know clue what Julliard it is this amazing performing arts school in New York City, it is well known for its dance program. It is some where I would love to train there some day and its by invitation only.


	12. Going to the mall

After talking to Renesmee about by date with Seth, I walked up the stairs to go to bed Alice stopped me and showed me my room that Esme and Renesmee made for me. It was amazing (see profile for room pick) and there on my bed were a pair of Pointe shoe. I quickly put them on and danced around to the soft music coming from down stairs. I could hear everyone chuckling. I ran down stairs and gave Carlisle and Esme a great big huge and thanked them over and over again.

"You'll welcome dear. Now you need to get to bed."

"Yes *yawn* ma'am."

Carlisle chuckled and picked me up like my dad use to.

"I *yawwwwwwwwnnnnnn* can *yawn* walk."

But before we left the room I was out. The next morning I woke up to the smell of pumpkin, I quickly put my hair up in a high mess (I didn't bush my hair). Down stairs the smell I pumpkin pie was very strong,

"Good Morning Lilly, How was your night?"

"It was amazing, Seth and I talked about me going to Jullard and I had a dream of my audition and Showcase. Anyway, what is that amazing smell?"

"Vegan pumpkin spice pancakes, I found the recipe last night thought you might like it."

"I smells amazing."

"It sure does."

I turned around and seen Seth.

"Morning Lilly, Morning Mrs. Cullen"

"Seth please for the millionth time please call me Esme, there are 3 Mrs. Cullen in this house."

"Sorry, habitt at lest I'm not like Leah and calling you guys , Mamma Vamp, DR. Sparkle, Emo, Tinkerbell, Barbie, Teddy, Leech Lover, L.N.M, and Crazy Voices."

I was fighting not to laugh at Leah's nicknames for my family.

"This true, just Mrs. Cullen makes me sound old."

"Morning Grandma."

"Morning Ness. Nessie what is on your neck, you better pray Edward, Carlisle, or Charlie doesn't see that."

I looked at Renesmee's neck and there was a nice big hiky on her neck.

"Smells good grandma. Where is everyone?"

"Hunting."

"Oh. Lilly after we eat lets get dressed, I have the perfect outfit for you to were when we go shoping to get everything we need."

"Okay."

One bite in to those pancakes and I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I quickly ate them and after drinking my soymilk I was full.

"Those are amazing."

"Thank you."

"Come on Lilly lets get dressed. Jacob Seth you stay now here."

We got up stairs and went in my room. Renesmee was right the outfit was perfect. And her outfit was amazing it looked so perfect on her, it would never look that good on me.

"So what do you think of your outfit."

"Its perfect, not too girly just right."

"I know you would love it, and mom told me that you can ride the Harley to Seattle if you want., Grandma said its okay. I'm riding with Jacob on his Harley "

"Would Seth be able to ride with me?"

"If he wants."

"Cool."

"Nessie, Lilly come on everyone else is on the way. Carlisle and Esme are waiting on us."

"Hold on! We're getting dressed."

Renesmee yelled. We quickly got dress I tossed a helmet to Seth."

"Here."

"What's this for?"

"Your riding with me on the Harley. IS that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay that's go."

"Lilly."

"Yes ma'am."

"Be careful."

"Yes ma'am"

"Jacob, Renesmee me and Carlisle will be right behind you two so no "pit stops"."

"Yes Grandma."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

I put my helmet and told Seth to do the same. He quickly did when he seen my straddle the bike, turned on the Harley and roamed it to life. The adrenalin was all ready rushing throw my veins.

On the open rode I asked Seth.

"Reach in my back pocket and take out my ipod."

"What."

"Take my ipod out of my pocket."

"Why?"

"Just take it and put on bu in my ear and the other in your ear."

"okay."

"Now go to my play list, called riding."

"Okay."

"Put it on shuffle."

The first song was Love don't coast a thing by J. Lo.

By the time we got to the mall we had went thought the whole play list.

"That was fun."

I was all smiles maybe me and Seth could be more then friends in the new future.

"Yeah, so you like Michael Jackson?"

There went the future.

"Yeah."

"I never would have guessed, I guess its true that imprints are perfect or each other."

Now I was confused.

"What?"

"I love M.J, me and my dad would listen to him all the time."

"When can I met your family."

"Well you can met my mom tomorrow if you come and have supper at my house."

"And you dad?"

"He died."

"OH I'm so sorry."

"Its okay, at lest I still have my mom."

I guess he noticed my sadden face.

"I'm so sorry Lilly I completely forget."

"Its okay my parents were workaholics, I only seen them at dinner for like 10 minutes then they went to they at home offices. And the night the died would have been the first time the watched me dance. I'm glad I have Carlisle and Esme, they actual take care of me."

"Wow, so lets get going Jacob and Nessie are watching waiting on his to kiss or something."

"YOu think they can here us."

"No why."

"Cause we can give them a show."

"what do you mean?''

"you know what a pantomime is?"

"Yeah, I get it"

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and I ran my hands thought is hair as if we were actual making out. My face was right next to his and we fought back giggles.

"Seth, I'm really happy for you man but you to need to get a room."

He put me down.

"Sorry man."

"LILLY HOPE CULLEN!!! WHAT WAS THAT!"

Crap Carlisle had seen.

"Acting"

"What?"

We turned to so that our sides we facing them and showed them what we did. Esme was laughing and Renesmee mouth hung open.

"Renesmee save some flies for the rest of us."

We laughed all the way to the food court to met Alice and the rest of them.

"What so funny?" Emmett asked Nessie showed him using her gift.

"Good one Lilly. Who know you could prank like that."

I bowed and that lead to another round of laughs.

"Seth! WTF!"

I didn't even have to turn to know who that was.

"Ignore her, she's mad at me, come on lets get you something to eat."

"Okay."

We went to Tropical Smoothie Café and got us a Mediterranean Vega flatbread and a Mango Magic Smoothie.

We had the most fun shopping. Bella said she even enjoyed it and we all got the right gear for ballet tomorrow. I was so excited that on the way back home I had Seth play my getting ready play list that has Tik TOk and according to you one it.


	13. Ballet class part 1

I woke up at 6 in the morning and I quickly remembered I had ballet today. And my brain went it to dance mode. I quickly put on a pair of sweats, my favoret running shoe's my ipod and ipod holder thing. I walked down the stairs to see Carlisle sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"Morning Carlisle."

"Good morning Lilly."

'Carlisle do you mind if I go for a run this morning before dance."

"Sure."

"Mind if I go with?"

I turned around to see Seth. Then Esme yelled from the kitchen.

"Lilly, you and Seth need to eat first."

"Esme, I was wondering if Lilly would like to join me, Leah, and mom for breakfast."

"That's fine just make sure she eats and that you are both back my 9:00 to get ready for dance class, Lilly you have Pointe class at 10:30 so the rest of us will go to the mall to hand out. Then they have ballet at 11:00 so then me, you, and Carlisle will find something to do till its time for everyone's second class at 12:00."

Okay this day is going to be crazy. So glad I'm not pregnant. I was so happy when they told, I think Seth was glad too but he didn't act like he was more like happy cause I happy.

"all right, bye."

We ran for a good 1 hour then we got to his house.

"Morning mom. Mom this is Lilly, this is my mom."

"Nice to met you Ms. Clearwater."

"Please call me Sue, when some one says Ms. Clearwater I look for my mother-in-law."

"What's wrong with Grandma?"

Seth asked clearly offended.

"Nothing now can you go wake Leah up."

"Do you want me to die?"

"Just go."

"Seth if you go wake up Leah I'll kiss you."

He took of running,

"Your really going to kiss him?"

"Yeah, on the cheek."

Sue and I fought back a laugh when,

"SETH GET OUT OF MY ROOM! BEFORE I KICK YOUR FURRY BUTT ALL THE WAY TO THE CULLENS HOUSE!!!"

Then came a loud crash.

"She's awake. Can I have that kiss now?"

The closer he got the more I wanted to kiss him on the lips. When he got close that's what I did.

"What happened to the cheek?"

I shrugged at Sue's question.

"That's imprinting for you."

I turned around to see Leah.

"Let me guess the closer he got the more you wanted to kiss him on the lips."

"Yeah."

"Lets eat me and Lilly have to leave by 8:30"

"Why?"

"I have a fully day of ballet class."

"Oh you a little ballerina?"

Leah said very sarcastically.

"No, I'm a artist but instead of painting I dance."

Leah just stood the open mouth. Then a police car pulled in and Seth asked,

"Leah what did you do?"

"She didn't do anything, I invited Charlie over."

*knock**knock*

"Morning Charlie."

"Morning Sue, Seth, Leah, well who do we have here? Lilly Cullen, how are you?"

"I'm fine Chef Swan."

"Please call me Charlie."

That wasn't weird at all.

"Well lets eat then."

We enjoyed a nice breakfast it was all amazing it wasn't vegan approved but it was vegetarian approved.

It tasted amazing. I looked at Seth, he nodded.

"Sorry to eat an run but we have to go."

"Take truck you'll get there sooner."

"Okay Love you mom, love you Le-Le"

"Whatever, then why did you wake me."

"Cause I wanted a kiss."

"I hate imprinting."

"Yeah whatever."

"Come one Seth Esme, will kill us if we are let to get home."

"All right, bye mom, Le-Le Charlie."

Ballet is next,


	14. Ballet class part 2

By the time we got home it was close to 8:30, I quickly ran up stairs and changed into: pink tights, black leotard, blue leg warmers, and pulled my hair back into a bun. Then packed an outfit to were in-between classes.

"Ready to go."

I was so excited to get going."

"Lilly you'll ride with myself and Esme."

That's when I decide to call them mom and dad from now on, sure my parents have only been dead for 4 months but they never cared for me as much as Carlisle and Esme do.

"Yes, dad."

When I didn't take it back his face light up.

'Um.. Lilly lets get going."

"Yes mama."

On the way there I asked,

"Mom would it be okay if I not went to the cutters meeting?"

"Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it to strangers."

"okay, if you really don't want to you don't have to but you will go to the group with Rosalie, Monday."

"Far enough."

"Umm, would you guys have a problem me dating?"

I could see dad's face going grim, as if he was no to thrilled about me dating.

"You mean Seth right?"

"Yeah I mean we've all ready kissed, and"

"YOU W HAT??!??"

Crap I forgot I hadn't told them.

"this morning, Sue asked Seth to wake up Leah and he asked if she wanted him dead and I told him I would give him a kiss, at first I had planed on kissing him on the cheek but when I went to I felt the urge to kiss him on the lips and then I did."

I surprisingly said all that in one breath.

"Breath dear, we don't have a problem with it, right Carlisle."

She flashed him one of those looks that said you better.

"At lest we know who it is."

And that was the end of the conversation. About 10 minutes later we were there.

"Have fun Lilly."

Seth got out of the car to walk me in.

"Seth would you like to go out with me?"

Before he could answer I quickly ran into the studio leaving him standing there dumb founded.

The dance teacher was Madame Marie, she had a rich French accent.

"Class make sure you ribbons are tied tight. Now go to the bar and in stand in first position."

I did as she asked making sure I had my turn out from my hips, and that make posture was correct. She asked the pianist to begin and called out

"Tendu, en croix(**in the shape of a cross using the working le(the leg way from the bar) front, side back the side turn), **4 count to the front, 4 to the side, 4 to the back, 3 to the side then tuck and turn. And begin"

I start the count in my head; front 1 and 2 and 3 and 4, side 2 and 2 and 3 and 4 back 3 and 2 and 3 and 4, side 1 and 2 and 3; tuck and turn. And started again. We did this for a 6 counts. Ant the last tuck and turn we plie( **basic movement bending at the knees**) the proper finish.

"Very good now Tendu on air on Pointe( **a Tendu off the ground on the tip of your toes). **Same count and begin."

This is the basics so the were fairly easy. We finished in a plie.

"Pas de cheval( **"step of a horse" coupe small developpe then tundu**) en croix"

This one was my favorite.

"Very good, now across the floor. Quickly get to corner stage right"

We quickly went over to stage right and lined up ready to go.

"I want grand jete( **"big jump" long horizontal jumps usually involves doing full leg splits in midair**)"

This came easy to me after doing both diagonals we went in to sequins first was a pas de chat(**a jump "step of a cat") **pique(**pricked**) on Pointe, sissonne( **a jump from 2 feet to 1**) ending with a double pirouette en dehors( **a turn in which the dancer turns inward turns the supporting leg twice**)on demi-pointe.

I did it to the best of my ability. Before I knew it is was time for reverence( **a formal bow down at the end of a class of performance)**

"Lilly your new so here is the reverence sequence arms go up in to fifth, left comes down to second followed my the right, down to first the reverse, bring them to first pas de bourrie( **step behind step cross**) left curtsies the pas de bourrie right curtsies, okay "

"Yes ma'am"

Leading out Carlisle and Esme were wanting there with Emmet, Jasper, Jacob, Edward, Seth, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Renesmee in uniform ready to go. Seth looked really good in tights and a leotard. Emmett looked like he was going to kill me when we got home.

"Hi you must me Lilly's parents. I'm Marie. Your daughter is a very beautiful dancer."

"Thank you, I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and the rest of our children mines Jacob and Seth."

"I see its nice to met you, please go in to the studio and warm up I'll be there in a few moments."

"Bye guys have fun."

"Lilly?"

"Yes Seth"

"What did you ask me before you had class?"

"I asked will you go out with me, Your going to be late for class."

In the car:

"What was Madame Marie asking you dad."

"She was telling my about the showcase coming up, she was asking me if you would be interested its for the Seattle Dance School (**IDK if its really but in my story there is one) the work with Julliard, you would be able to transfer there after a semester or two. I told her we would talk about it"**

"**When is it?"**

"**3 months."**

**So I had 3 mounts put together a showcase. No problem.**

"**Sounds like fun."**

**Those are French terms that are actual used in ballet her are easer then there sound. Sorry I haven't updated the mistake but I'm having writers block and I'm have drama and my ballet practice. I'll try and get a chapter up soon thought it might me really short. **


	15. U and UR Voice part 1

"a karaoke club."

"Sounds good, so you an sing Lilly?"

"I don't think I'm any good but then again who is at karaoke?"

Esme chuckled at the fact that I was most likely right.

"Are you going to sing Lilly?"

Dad asked sounding like he was really wanting to hear me sing.

"Sure why not."

We pulled up to the building, I noticed a blue F-360, the some car he drove. Then he got out, my heart speeded up.

"Lilly, are you okay?"

Mom asked, she most have noticed .

"Yes ma'am."

"Lilly, Lilly Hope Wilson? What are you doing here?"

Carlisle and Esme gave me a look asking "who is this?", then I remembered the class trip to Seattle. He pulled me a few feet away.

"Actual Michael its Cullen now. And if you'll excuse me and my parents are heading in now."

When I went to leave he graded my upper arm.

"Your what?!? In case you forgot you parents are dead. And if replace them then you a bitch. Oh! And a little warning tell any one about,"

"Hey sis, you okay?"

I turned around to see Emmett with Jasper holding Seth back. A smile came to my face involuntary.

"I don't know are we okay Michael?"

"Yeah. Just keep your mouth shut, I would hate for Sam to hear that her boyfriend and her best friend had sex together."

"Come on Em lets go."

"Hold on a sec. I be there in a minute."

When I got to Seth I turned around just in time to see Michael "punch" Emmett. And Emmett, being Emmett, just laughed and walked away. Michael no doubt broke his hand. When he got back I quickly tried to change the subject.

"So what happened to dance class?"

"Nice try Lilly, 1 her Madame Marie's daughter got into a fight and 2 who was that?"

"Thank you Edward" I thought sarcastically.

"That was Michael."

"Who?"

They all asked in sync.

That's the guy who is dating my ex-best friend."

They all got it and Renesmee trying to changed the subjected asked,

"So who's your best friend now?"

"My sisters of course."

"AWWWW!!!"

Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Renesmee said in sync, and gave my a group hug.

"So are we going in?"

Seth asked calmed down a bit.

"Yeah. Lets go."

I took his hand catching him off graded.

"So who of us is going to sing first?"

Emmett asked , then as if by queue the all looked at me.

"What cha looking at me for?"

I asked

"Cause it was your idea."

Bella resounded.

"Fine."

"SO NEXT UP WE HAVE LILLY CULLEN!!"

The DJ called me. Here goes nothing.

"_Remember those walls I builtWell, baby they're tumbling downAnd they didn't even put up a fightThey didn't even make up a soundI found a way to let you inBut I never really had a doubtStanding in the light of your haloI got my angel nowIt's like I've been awakenedEvery rule I had you breakin'It's the risk that I'm takin'I ain't never gonna shut you outEverywhere I'm looking nowI'm surrounded by your embraceBaby I can see your haloYou know you're my saving graceYou're everything I need and moreIt's written all over your faceBaby I can feel your haloPray it won't fade awayI can feel your halo halo haloI can see your halo halo haloI can feel your halo halo haloI can see your halo halo haloHit me like a ray of sunBurning through my darkest nightYou're the only one that I wantThink I'm addicted to your lightI swore I'd never fall againBut this don't even feel like fallingGravity can't forgetTo pull me back to the ground againFeels like I've been awakenedEvery rule I had you breakin'The risk that I'm takin'I'm never gonna shut you outEverywhere I'm looking nowI'm surrounded by your embraceBaby I can see your haloYou know you're my saving graceYou're everything I need and moreIt's written all over your faceBaby I can feel your haloPray it won't fade awayI can feel your halo halo haloI can see your halo halo haloI can feel your halo halo haloI can see your halo halo haloI can feel your halo halo haloI can see your halo halo haloI can feel your halo halo haloI can see your halo halo haloHalo, haloEverywhere I'm looking nowI'm surrounded by your embraceBaby I can see your haloYou know you're my saving graceYou're everything I need and moreIt's written all over your faceBaby I can feel your haloPray it won't fade awayI can feel your halo halo haloI can see your halo halo haloI can feel your halo halo haloI can see your halo halo haloI can feel your halo halo haloI can see your halo halo haloI can feel your halo halo haloI can see your halo halo halo"_

_I heard Seth cheering over ever one else._

"NEXT UP IS BELLA HALE!"

"This is for my amazing boyfriend.

_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleepI've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreamsI'm looking down every alley, I'm making those desperate callsIm staying up all night hoping, Hit my head against the wallsWhat you've got boy is hard to findThink about it all about it all the timeI'm all strung up my heart is friedI just cant get you off my mindBecause your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI said your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveWon't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twiceBut left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazyMy status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackheadWhat you've got boy is hard to findThink about it all about it all the timeI'm all strung up my heart is friedI just cant get you off my mindBecause your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI said your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI don't care what people sayThe rush is worth the price I payI get so high when you're with meBut crash and crave you when you are awaySo I got a question;Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?Do I make your heart beat like a native drum?Is my love, your drug?(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?Is my love, your drug?Because your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI said your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your love (x2)Heyyy heyyy you love, your love, (whispered) is my drug"_

When Bella go over to Edward I heard him say she was still is heroin.

"NEXT UP IS………………."

Sorry if taking so long I had writers block. Hope you like and sorry if its too long.


	16. Uu voice part 2

"_**NEXT UP IS ALICE CULLEN."**_

"_**I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left meI think, I took too muchI'm cryin' here, what have you done?I thought it would be funI can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switchI can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itchI said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitchI think I'll get outta here, where I canRun just as fast as I canTo the middle of nowhereTo the middle of my frustrated fearsAnd I swear you're just like a pillInstead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me illYou keep makin' me illI haven't moved from the spot where you left meThis must be a bad tripAll of the other pills, they were differentMaybe I should get some helpI can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switchI can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itchI said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitchI think I'll get outta here, where I canRun just as fast as I canTo the middle of nowhereTo the middle of my frustrated fearsAnd I swear you're just like a pillInstead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me illYou keep makin' me illRun just as fast as I canTo the middle of nowhereTo the middle of my frustrated fearsAnd I swear you're just like a pillInstead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me illYou keep makin' me illI can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch(Just like a pill)I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch(Just like a pill)I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch(Just like a pill)I think I'll get outta here, where I canRun just as fast as I canTo the middle of nowhereTo the middle of my frustrated fears(Frustrated, frustrated fears)And I swear you're just like a pillInstead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me illYou keep makin' me illRun just as fast as I canTo the middle of nowhereTo the middle of my frustrated fears(Frustrated fears)And I swear you're just like a pill(Just like a pill)Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill(Makin' me, makin' me ill)You keep makin' me illRun just as fast as I canTo the middle of nowhereTo the middle of my frustrated fearsAnd I swear you're just like a pillInstead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill(Oh you keep makin' me ill)You keep makin' me illRun just as fast as I canTo the middle of nowhereTo the middle of my frustrated fears"**_

**Alice was amazing she really had that P!nk punk look. She did amazing then I DJ called out **

"**NEXT UP IS ESME CULLEN!!!"**

"**GO MOM!!!!" **

**All of us cheered. **

"_**One foot on the bus about half past nineI knew that you were leaving this timeI thought about laying down in its pathThinking that you might get off for thatI remember that night we laid in bedNaming all our kids that we hadn't had yetOne for your grandma and one for mineSaid we'd draw straws when it came time[Chorus:]I'll move on baby just like youWhen the desert floods and the grass turns blueWhen a sailing ship don't need a moonIt'll break my heart but I'll get throughSomeday when I stop loving youI bet all I had on a thing called loveI guess in the end it wasn't enoughAnd it's hard to watch you leave right nowI'm gonna have to learn to let you go somehowSomehow[Chorus]Oh someday someday when I stop[Chorus]Someday when I stop loving you"**_

**Dad's face said it all. They would never stop loving each other. I can't count the time my real parents told me they were getting a divorce. At lest a 100 times.**

"**NEXT UP IS ROSALIE HALE"**

**Followed by howls I looked at my sister in a very short skirt and very high boots.**

" _**Oh baby, babyHow was I supposed to knowThat somethin' wasn't right?Oh baby, babyI shouldn't have let you goAnd now you're outta sightShow me how you want it to beTell me baby 'cause I need to know nowOh becauseMy loneliness is killin' meI must confess I still believeWhen I'm not with you I lose my mindGive me a sign, hit me baby one more timeOh baby, babyThe reason I breathe is youNow, boy you got me blindedI bet you babyThere's nothing that I would not do, noIt's not the way I planned itShow me how you want it to beTell me baby 'cause I need to know nowOh becauseMy loneliness is killin' meI must confess I still believeWhen I'm not with you I lose my mindGive me a sign, hit me baby one more timeOh baby baby, oh baby babyOh baby, babyHow was I supposed to knowOh baby, babyI shouldn't have let you goI must confess that my lonliness is killing me nowDon't you know I still believe?That you will be here and give me a signHit me baby one more timeMy loneliness is killin' meI must confess I still believeWhen I'm not with you I lose my mindGive me a sign, hit me baby one more timeI must confess that my lonliness is killing me nowDon't you know I still believe?That you will be here and give me a signHit me baby one more time"**_

**I could hear Emmett howling at her over everyone else.**

"**NEXT UP WE HAVE JASPER HALE."**

"_**1, 2, 3Turn it upBig wheels keep on turningCarry me home to see my kinSinging songs about the SouthlandI miss Alabama once againAnd I think it's a sin, yesWell, I heard Mr. Young sing about herWell, I heard ol' Neil put her downWell, I hope Neil Young will rememberA Southern man don't need him around anyhowSweet home AlabamaWhere the skies are so blueSweet home AlabamaLord, I'm coming home to youIn Birmingham they love the governor, boo boo booNow we all did what we could doNow Watergate does not bother meDoes your conscience bother you? Tell the truthSweet home AlabamaWhere the skies are so blueSweet home AlabamaLord, I'm coming home to youHere I come, AlabamaAh ah ahAlabama, ah ah ahAlabama, ah ah ahAlabama, ah ah ahAlabamaNow Muscle Shoals has got the swampersAnd they've been known to pick a song or two(Yes, they do!)Lord, they get me off so muchThey pick me up when I'm feeling blue, now how about you?Sweet home AlabamaWhere the skies are so blueSweet home AlabamaLord, I'm coming home to youSweet home Alabama, oh, sweet home babyWhere the skies are so blue and the governor's trueSweet home Alabama, LordyLord, I'm coming home to you, yeah yeahMontgomery's got the answer"**_

**When he came over and we all told him good job his southern accent came thought loud and proud.**

"**NEXT UP IS….."**

**Okay the songs are**

**Lilly- Halo- Beyonce **

**Bella- Your love is my Drug- Ke$sh **

**Esme- Someday When I Stop Loving You**

**Alice-Your Just like a Pill- P!nk**

**Rosalie-One more time- Brittney**

**Jasper-Sweet Home Alabama- IDK(sorry)**


	17. UUR Voice part 3

"NEXT UP IS EMMETT CULLEN!!"

_My chick badMy chick hoodMy chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could[repeated]My chick bad, badder than yoursMy my chick bad, badder than yoursMy my my chick bad, badder than yoursIm saying my chick badMy chick hoodMy chick do stuff that your chick wish she couldMy chick bad, badder than yoursMy chick do stuff that I cant even put in wordsHer swagger dont stopHer body wont quitSo fool pipe down you aint talkin bout shitMy chick babe, tell me if you seen herShe always bring the racket like Venus and SerenaAll white top, all white beltAnd all white jeans, body looking like milkNo time for games, shes full grownMy chick bad, tell your chick to go home[Chorus]My chick badMy chick hoodMy chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could[repeated]My chick bad, badder than yoursMy my chick bad, badder than yoursMy my my chick bad, badder than yoursNow your girl might be sick but my girl sickerShe rides that dick and she handles her liquorShe knock a bitch out aaaand fightComing out swinging like Tiger Woods wifeYeah she could get a little hastyChicks better cover up there chests like pastysCouple girl friends and they all a little crazyComing down the street like a parade MacysI fill her up balloonsTest her and guns get drawn like cartoonsDoh, but I aint talkin bout homerChick so bad the whole crew wanna bone her[Chorus]My chick badMy chick hoodMy chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could[repeated]My chick bad, badder than yoursMy my chick bad, badder than yoursMy my my chick bad, badder than yours[Yo, now all these bitches wanna try and be my bestyBut I take a left and leave them hanging like a testiTrash talk to em then I put em in a heftyRunning down a court Im thuggin on them Lisa LeftyIts going down, basement, friday 13th guess whos playing JasonTuck yourself in you better hold on to your teddyIts nightmare on Elm street and guess whos playing Freddy(My chick bad)Chef cooking for me, they say my shoe game crazyThe mental Asylum looking for meYou a rookie to meIm in dat wam bam purple Lam damn bitch you been a fan._

He had Rosalie come up and sing Nicki's part.

_[Chorus:]My chick bad, my chick hoodMy chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she couldMy, my chick bad, my chick hoodMy chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she couldMy, my chick bad, better, better than yoursMy, my chick bad, better, better than yoursMy, my, my chick bad, better, better than yoursMy, my chick bad, better, better than yoursAnd when we all alone I might just tip herShe slides down da pole like a certified stripperWhen we all alone I might just tip herShe slides down da pole like a certified stripperWhen we all alone I might just tip herShe slides down da pole like a certified stripperWhen we all alone I might just tip her_

_She slides down da pole like a certified stripper_

"WOW! MAN, MIND SHARING YOUR WOMEN, JUST KIDDING! NEXT UP IS EDWARD CULLEN!!"

"_[Introduction]Yeah...It's my life...My own words I guess...[Verse 1]Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?When they know they're your heartAnd you know you were their armourAnd you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'herBut what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?What happens when you become the main source of her pain?"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busyDaddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itselfI'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourselfThen turn right around in that song and tell her you love herAnd put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of herThat's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazyShady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...[Chorus]And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mournRejoice every time you hear the sound of my voiceJust know that I'm looking down on you smilingAnd I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no painJust smile backAnd when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mournRejoice every time you hear the sound of my voiceJust know that I'm looking down on you smilingAnd I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no painJust smile back...[Verse 2]I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swingShe keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying"You always say that, you always say this is the last time"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locketIt's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"I look up, it's just me standing in the mirrorThese fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'emThey're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonightNow go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too lateAnd just as I go to walk out of my bedroom doorIt's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is onAnd I'm singing...[Chorus]And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mournRejoice every time you hear the sound of my voiceJust know that I'm looking down on you smilingAnd I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no painJust smile backAnd when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mournRejoice every time you hear the sound of my voiceJust know that I'm looking down on you smilingAnd I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no painJust smile back...[Verse 3]Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seatThe curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feetI take a bow and thank you all for coming outThey're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowdI glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your nameIt's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pillYeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it realI hear applause, all this time I couldn't seeHow could it be, that the curtain is closing on meI turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock itPut it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop itThe sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashesThat's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss herTell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sisterAlmost as if to say..[Chorus/Outro]And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mournRejoice every time you hear the sound of my voiceJust know that I'm looking down on you smilingAnd I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no painJust smile backAnd when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mournRejoice every time you hear the sound of my voiceJust know that I'm looking down on you smilingAnd I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no painJust smile back…"_

"NEXT UP IS CARLISLE CULLEN!"

"GO DAD."

_You would not believe your eyesIf ten million firefliesLight up the world as I fell asleepCause they fill the open airAnd leave teardrops everywhereYou'd think me rudeBut I would just stand and stareI'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowlyIt's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleepCause everything is never as it seemsCause I'd get a thousand hugsFrom ten thousand lightning bugsAs they tried to teach me how to danceA foxtrot above my headA sock hop beneath my bedA disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowlyIt's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleepCause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here)Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here)Why do I tire of counting sheep? (Please take me away from here)When I'm far too tired to fall asleepTo ten million firefliesI'm weird cause I hate goodbyesI got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)But I'll know where several areIf my dreams get real bizarreCause I saved a few and I keep them in a jarI'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowlyIt's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleepCause everything is never as it seemsI'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowlyIt's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleepCause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowlyIt's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleepBecause my dreams are bursting at the seams"_

"NEXT UP IS NESSIE CULLEN!!"

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh, what you want, but you're never gonna break and stones are never gonna shake me. Oh, oh, oh, me away, a secret place.A sweet escape, take me me away, to better me away, a hiding place.I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh, what you want, but you're never gonna break and stones are never gonna shake me. Oh, oh, oh, oh.I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh, that you could, but cha ain't gonna own anything you can to control me. Oh, no, me away, a secret place.A sweet escape, take me me away, to better me away, a hiding 's a place that I go that nobody the rivers flow and I call it there's no more lies; in the darkness, there's nobody cries, there's only me away, a secret place.A sweet escape, take me me away, to better me away, a hiding me away, a secret place.A sweet escape, take me me away, to better me away, a hiding me away, a secret better days, take me me away, to better me away, a hiding sun is on my me for a ride.I smile up to the sky.I know I'll be all right."_

"NEXT UP IS JACOB BLACK."

_beautiful girls all over the worldi could be chasing but my time would be wastedthey got nothin' on you babynothin' on you babythey might say hi and i might say heybut you shouldn't worry about what they saycause they got nothin' on you babynothin' on you babynot not not nothin' on you babenot not nothin' on youi know you feel where i'm coming fromregardless of the things in my past that i've donemost of it really was for the hell of the funon the carousel so around i spun (spun)with no directions just tryna get some (some)tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)this is how i lost more than i had ever wonand honestly i ended up with nonethere's no much nonsenseit's on my consciencei'm thinking baby i should get it outand i don't wanna sound redundantbut i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know(that you wanna know)but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)cos we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)beautiful girls all over the worldi could be chasing but my time would be wastedthey got nothin' on you babynothing on you babythey might say hi and i might say heybut you shouldn't worry about what they saycause they got nothin' on you babynothin' on you babynot not not nothin' on you babenot not nothin' on youhands down there will never be another onei been around and i never seen another onelook at your style I ain't really got nothin' onand you wild when you ain't got nothing onbaby you the whole package plus you pay your taxesand you keep it real while them other stay plasticyou're my wonder women call me mr. fantasticstop.. now think about iti've been to london, i've been to pariseven way out there in tokyoback home down in georgia to new orleansbut you always steal the show (steal the show)and just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze).com/nothin'_on_you_lyrics_b.o. a nintendo 64 (64)if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)beautiful girls all over the worldi could be chasing but my time would be wastedthey got nothin' on you babynothin' on you babythey might say hi and i might say heybut you shouldn't worry about what they saycause they got nothin' on you babynothin' on you babynot not not nothin' on you babenot not nothin' on youeverywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)whether a bus or a plane or a car or a trainno other girls on my brain and you the one to blamebeautiful girls all over the worldi could be chasing but my time would be wastedthey got nothin' on you babynothin' on you babythey might say hi and i might say heybut you shouldn't worry about what they saycause they got nothin' on you babynothin' on you babynot not not nothin' on you babenot not nothin' on youyeah and that's just how we do itand i'ma let this ride"_

"NEXT UP IS SETH CLEARWATER!"

He kissed my cheek and went up.

_She left without leaving a numberSaid she needed to clear her mindHe figured she'd gone back to AustinCause she talked about it all the timeIt was almost a year before she called him up3 rings and an answering machine is what she gotIf you're calling about the car, I sold itIf this is Tuesday night I'm bowlingIf you got something to sell you're wasting your time I'm not buyingIf its anybody else wait for the tone you know what to do andP.S. if this is Austin I still love you....The telephone fell to the counter she heardBut she couldn't believe what kind of man wouldHang on that long what kind of love that must beShe waited 3 days and then she tried againShe didn't know what she'd say but she heard 3 rings and then....If its Friday night I'm at the ball gameAnd First thing Saturday if it don't rainI'm headed out to the lake and I'll be goneAll weekend long but I'll call you back when I get home onSunday afternoon and P.S. if this is Austin I still love youWell this time she left her number but not another wordAnd then she waited by the phone on Sunday eveningAnd this is what he heardIf you're calling about my heart its still yoursI should have listened to it a little moreAnd it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belongAnd by the way boy this is no machine you're talking toCan't ya tell this is Austin and I still love you._

_The sun is on my me for a ride.I smile up to the sky.I know I'll be all right."_

"You guys wanna go eat?"

"Sure."


	18. Group Lock Out Date

"So where to you , Seth, Jacob, and Nessie want to eat?"

"How about we do a date night?"

"Sounds fun."

"We, Jacob, Seth, Renesmee and I, can eat pizza and you go do something."

"We could do a date night lock out."

"A lock what?"

Jacob and Nessie shared a look like what are we talking about.

"Its were you stay up all night and go out all night then go some where like Denny's at 4 in the morning."

"We're in!"

"Can we please, dad?"

I gave him my puppy dog face. And he melted and said okay.

"Lilly, you'll ride with the me, Bella, Rose, Esme, and Nessie so we can change in the car."

"Kay."

"Lets go."

In the car, Alice handed me black skinny jeans, a pink tank and a pink and black zebra print jacket, and pink converse the she handed the same thing to Nessie, excepts hers was black and white and black converse. She handed Bella and Rose, a graphic tee, jeans, and heels. (c profile under lilly hope cullen outfits)

"Oh and Lilly, tomorrow I'm playing dress up with you okay."

"WHAT!"

"Have fun."

Bella said.

"Oh, don't worry Bella we're playing Barbie Bella, later."

"HA!"

"Where to first?"

"How about Pizza Hut?"

"Okay, I use to love their pizza when I was human."

A few minuets later we're were there came up behind be and wrapped his arm around my waist. And kissed my cheek. And Dad cleared his throat and Seth murmured sorry.

"Hey I'm Austin, I'll be your server to night."

She batted her eyes at dad.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

I gagged out.

"ME too."

Esme replied annoyed at the waitress, attempted flirtation with my dad, her husband.

"Me and my WIFE, will have water with lemon."

"Okay. And the rest of you."

"Me and my girlfriend with have a coke."

Edward relayed he must have got her thoughts.

"My boyfriend and I will share a sweet tea."

Alice ordered.

"What do you ant to drink Rosie?"

"We'll have Diet Coke."

"I guess we better not brake the cycle."

I whispered to Seth, Jacob and Nessie.

"We'll have a Dr. Pepper, If that's okay with you Lilly."

"Perfect."

"And you 2,"

She asked looking at Jacob and Nessie.

"We'll have Sprit."

"I'll be right out with you drinks, do you know what kind of pizza you want."

"Can you have some more time please?"

Carlisle asked playing the role of our dad.

"Sure thing."

"That's gross, did you hear her she was trying so hard to flit with you dad."

"It happens."

He chuckled.

"you know what kind of pizza you want, dear."

"Hawaiian."

"My favorite."

Seth told me.

"Really? I mean most people think its gross, pineapple, ham, cheese and tomato sauce."

"I know, Leah chucked a slice at me when she looked at it, told me it was disgusting."

"You guys can eat that, me a Jake will stick with the classic pepperoni."

"Here you go, do you know what you want to eat."

"Yes will have a median Hawaiian, and a medium cheese."

Esme ordered.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Alright I'll put that right in for you."

"Thank you."

After the pizza arrived:

"So were do you want to go first."

Jacob asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"Well I was thinking."

I interrupted myself wit ha loud burp.

"Nice one Lilly, I'm very proud.'

Emmett told me.

"sorry."

I blushed.

"YEAH SHE BLUSHES!"

Emmett exclaimed.

"As I was saying we could go see the Back up plan."

"the one with J-Lo.?"

Alice asked

"Yeah."

"I've been dieing to see it."

We all laughed at the irony it.

"So you already to go?"

I asked as Jacob finished off is last slice.

"Yep."

In the car:

"So, are girls always flitting with dad?"

"its either him or one of the other guys."

"Oh."

"So Lilly, when's your birthday?"

"Why?"

I asked

"So I can throw you a party silly."

"Umm, its October 31, Halloween."

"Your going to have soooo much fun."

"Just nothing over the top please A."

"A?"

"Yeah, A for Alice, Em s Edward, B is Bella, and Renesmee can I call you R of Rain?"

"Rain, I like it."

"Okay is not as hard to say."

"Tell me about it."

"We're here."

"Nessie you know the rules, you and Jacob are not aloud to make out during the movie."

"Same goes for you and Seth, Lilly. Poor Carlisle almost had a heart attack with that fake make out"

"Yes ma'am."

"the what?"

"Will have to show you later."

"just make sure your father doesn't see."

"right."

At the movies

"Mom, I'll be right back."

I lied bathroom to her.

"look who we have here."

Before i could respond I felt a pair of arms grab me, I looked and seen Michael. The last person I was Seth running to us. Then darkness………………..


	19. Mother and Daughter

When I woke up I was in my bed at the house. Seth was curled up at the end of my bed. I carefully eased me way out of bed, that's when I noticed what Alice had put me in, short blue pajamas and a matching tank top with the superman symbol, that showed my piercing.

"Morning Lilly."

Seth made me jump.

"Morning, what happen last night?"

"Michael was at the movies and was trying to take you. Carlisle said you body reacted to what might happen my shutting down, you been asleep for almost 2 days."

"Thank you Seth."

"For what?"

"Saving me, I remember you run over before I passed out."

"Edward had heard his disgusting thoughts, and you panicking thoughts."

"Can we go down stars I'm really hunger."

"Of course." He kissed my forehead. I involuntary shuttered. His face showed both confusion and hurt.

"I'm sorry its just no one has kissed me since, Michael."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't me, cause I'm not sorry you kissed me."

"Really."

"Really Really."

"Sherk?"

"One of the best family movies."

"No way, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang."

"That is one of my favorite movies."

"How could it not be, now that's go eat."

"Yes."

"Morning Lilly glad to see your awake."

"Morning dad."

"I have to go to work, I'll call the school and let them know you will be there tomorrow."

"Okay."

"So Lilly, I made Renesmee and Jacob some pancakes before they went to school, does that sound good."

"Perfect."

"Or I can make something else."

"No pancakes are fine."

"Lilly today be and you are going to go shopping to get you a phone and computer."

"Just us."

"Yeah, Seth is going to go home and spend time with his family and Charlie."

"okay."

"I can go if you want me to."

"No your going to go home and spend time with your family and I'm going on a mother daughter shopping trip."

Esme smiled at this.

"Okay you two eat up, Lilly I told Alice to let you pick out your outfit."

"Thank you."

"Esme these are the best, pancakes I ever had."

"Thank you Seth, how are they Lilly."

I swallowed my bite.

"This are amazing, I haven't had pancakes since I became a vegan."

"Why, oh the eggs Lilly I'm am so sorry I complete forgot."

"It fine mom, I think I'll go back to eating meat, I've already broke my promise."

"How?"

"At your house Seth, the Bacon."

"oh sorry I forgot to tell mom."

"It's fine, if you're excuse me I'm going to go change."

"Alright dear."

I picked out something that Alice would approve of and something comfortable.

(see profile)

"Ready to go Lilly?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Seth's mom called she told him get him to get home."

"Okay. Which car are we taking?"

"I thought you could drive the Harley and I'll ride with you."

"Okay."

At the ATT story in Port Angles:

"Okay Lilly which phone do you want?"

"Umm, how about this one?"

"Okay."

I picked out on with full keyboard.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am."

At Best Buy:

"Okay Lilly, while we are here do you want to get a couple of DVD's to watch?"

"Okay."

I picked out a cutie purple laptop and 4 DVDs: _Center Stage _, _Save the Last Dance _, _Step Up1 and 2 _, and_ Valentine's Day _.

"You all ready Lilly?"

"Yes mom."

"Let's go eat how about, Golden Carrel."

"Sounds good."

At dinner:

"So Lilly, have you thought about your showcase?"

"I was thinking I would dance to a newer song I just can't decide which one yet?"

"That you be different, have any songs in mind?"

"Ke$ha's Your love is my drug, Pink's You make me Sick and Katy Perry Thinking of You."

"I've only heard Katy Perry, and that song is sweet. No start explaining the piercing."

"Which one?"

"The navel and how many do you have?"

"I have 7, I have 2 lower ear, 1 cartilage and then my stomach. It was kind of stupid drunk moment."

"Any other drunk moments items?"

"I have a tattoo on my lower back, of a Shakespeare quotes that's why my first foster parents gave me up, it kind of a memory to my parents "This violent delights have violent endings and in there triumph die, like fire and powder."

"That what seen this morning, I'm almost afraid to ask, any more?"

"A peace sign on my side. Another drunk moment, I got kicked out of my 3rd home for that one. That's it."

"Okay well lets go get you some cloths to wear don't worry I'm not like Alice you pick out what you want, with in reason."

"Okay."

At home:

"Hey you two have fun?"

"Yes dad I got a new phone, laptop and some new cloths."

"Wow, how about a movie?"

"YES!"

Came from everywhere.

"Okay who wants to pick?"

"Actually dear Lilly picked out a movie to day that sounds good, Step UP the Streets."

"Okay Esme, Lilly will you put it in."

"Yes sir just let me put my bags in my room?"


	20. Back to School

I guess I fell a sleep watching the movie, cause I woke up in my bed

"Lilly wake up we have school today, and Seth changed his schedule so you have all your classes together!"

"I'm up I'm up!"

"Them get up and get dressed. Esme made you, Seth , Nessie, and Jacob breakfast."

"Okay."

I picked out a cute pink shirt, white jeans, I put on pink Nikes and a pare of heels in my bag. I went down stairs to the smell of…..MONKEY BREAD!

"Mom did yo make monkey bread?

"Yep, I saw it at the stair thought you might like it."

"Its my favorite."

I couldn't wipe the smile, when Seth snuck up behind me an scared me.

"Morning Sunshine.(**that's my grandpa's nickname for my sister**) Sleep well?"

"Yep, come on lets eat."

"So are you taking the bike or do you wanna ride with me?"

"I'll take the bike."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, that why if you want to go some where after school you can."

"alright."

"Lilly mind if I ride with you?"

"Sure Renesmee."

"we better getting going or we'll be late."

"Alright, bye mom, bye dad."

"Bye have fun at school and don't get in trouble."

"Yes ma'am."

"Lilly I mean it."

"Okay."

At school:

We pulled up and heads turned again, Seth pulled up after us and parked next to us. I pulled of my helmet and Renesmee did the same, I told her to get off so I could then I got off and changed into my heels.

"Have a nice ride."

Seth asked pulling me in for a kiss, and I heard a gasp, turned around and guess who it was. That's right, Nicole.

"Lets go to class before…."

"YOUR LITTLE BITCH!"

"That happens."

"YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR WHAT A WEEK. ONLY BEEN IN SCHOOL FOR ONE DAY. MY BOYFRIEND BREAKS UP WITH ME! TO WHAT DATE YOU. YOU JUST A JELOUSE LITTLE BITCH WHO WILL NEVER HAVE PARENTS!"

"Nicole, I'm not jealousy of you, I mean why would I you r a snob who wraps her boyfriend a round her finger. I didn't steal your boyfriend from you what you said to me that day opened his eyes just to what kind of girl you really are, a heartless whore who enjoys making others feel bad about themselves. And I do have parents Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, who have been more like parents to me them my birth mom and dad. So if you'll excuse me, Seth and I have to get to class."

I grabbed Seth's hand and we walked to Drama class.

"Oh and by the way Nicole, Seth is an amazing kisser.'

Her mouth was wide open and everyone who had gathered around walked away in disbelief

"Lilly that was amazing."

"Thank you Seth, no lets get to class.'

In Drama class:

"Alright for this semester we will put on a pantomime show, one for students and another one for the community. Today we will work on drive-in-movie, any volunteers?"

I raised my hand so did Seth, Jacob, Renesmee, and Paul (did I mention I have drama class with them)

"Okay Lilly you can be our make-out queen, Rain's you will be our ice princess, Seth you will be Lilly's date, Jacob you will be Renesmee's date, Paul you'll be the middle car. Now have any of you seen this one before."

I told I was in it at my old school and was the "sex crazy" date.

"Okay so you can explain to the boys what will happen in your car."

"Yes sir, can we set it up?"

"Go on ahead."

"Alright we need, 6 chairs 2 stage left, 2 center stage, and 2 stage right, now Renesmee and Jacob you are seated stage left, Paul center stage, Seth you and me are stage right, now Seth let me put it how my old teacher, Mr. Shoe told me and my date, I'm and trying to steal your v-card, you love your v-card you are scared out of you mind, and I am like Jessica Rabbit meets a sex driven teenager, now sit in the drivers seat, you'll drive the car and park us, then you'll go to put the sound back in, I'll will undo my seat belt, the proceed to undo yours, I will drag my head across your chest , you will quickly put the sound box in the car and rebuckle. After a few seconds I will heavily flirt with you, and you will freak out, the light will shift to Paul he'll do his thing, then back to Jacob and Rain, then back to us after a few seconds you will try and escape get caught on your belt, unhook it and tell me your getting us popcorn, you go to leave stop at the back of the car , I notice you wave and you take off."

"okay"

"now Jacob, your date beats you up every time you make a move, you went to get you to popcorn eth accidentally went to your car thinking its his , you'll go to Pauls car he scares you, then you'll come to my car, I'll rub my hand on you leg, when I tap you leg we'll thought our popcorn back and star making out, after about 10 seconds we realize its not our date, act embarrassed we apologize, you go to leave then when your half way out you ask your self get beat up or make out, you come back I ether car, introduce yourself then we go back to making out till the end of the show. Got it."

"Yep."

"Well Ms. Cullen, since you really go at explaining it how about explain the rest."

"Yes, Renesmee every time Jacob pulls a move bet him up, when eating you popcorn you're a robot, Paul every time the light is on you your eating, first popcorn, then a huge sandwich the mother of sandwiches, then a pizza, at the end you notice me and Jake making out and look at the screen back to us back to the screen and deiced to watch us instead. that's it."

"Okay now lets try it. Places and Lilly see me after class."

"Yes sir."

It went very smoothly thought it was acquired making out with Jake. But Mr. Osborn asked my what other pantomimes I've been in, I told him life cycle, roller coaster, and musical tragedy. He told he wanted my to do life cycle with Seth, it would be a surprise to the class the last practices which is in 2 months. Now life cycle is very emotional, very sweet and very hard to do with out crying. Its about 2 people and follows them though there life. From birth, dating, marriage, pregnant, birth of their child, watching them grow up and leave, to death. Like I said very emotional. And we do it in about 5 minutes. No problem.

In English we went over our end of the year project a performance of a few pieces from Romeo and Juliet, but who every your partners is you have to changes it make it modern and original, and just my luck my partner is Quil and our scene the final one where Romeo finds Juliet "dead" and kills him self, and then Juliet wakes up and finds Romeo died and kills herself. We're meeting at the dinner with the rest of the crew after school so we might talk about what we're doing.

I'm lucky in family dynamics **(I know I changed it but I got this awesome Idea just roll with it **) I have Seth, Renesmee, Leah and her boyfriend Jay( who was really sweet) and your assignment for our end of the year project was bye next week Seth and Jay had to propose and when he did have witnesses have them sign a paper saying he did, the second plan a wedding on a budget of 15,000, the 3rd design a dream house and make a model of it, then some where between the 4th week and 5th week I have to surprise Seth with telling him I'm "pregnant" then after I tell him I have to wear this suit that makes me lowly get a by bump and huge belly. By the 6th week we have to draw out a nursery, 7th week I'll "go it to labor" and have the baby, 8th week we have to plan each others funerals, then final the 9th week we have to present everything to the class. There fore we have to take pictures, and some video typing. This is going to be a long 9 weeks.

Lunch went by uneventful and to quick next was World History and that went by quickly. This class end of the year assignment create country and make up a history for it from is ancient times to today, it must include its part in WWI and WWII, you have to design a flag and have the other important stuff like language, money, main export and import, ect.

At the dinner, our waiter Mike something it started with an N Nike, Newberry, IDK, but he told us he use to date Bella. Nessie looked ready to kill Mike for saying that, then me said they almost had sex if it wasn't for his parents nearly walking in on them. That's when I let him have it

*flashback*

"_Yeah we almost had sex together but my parents came home early."_

"_you listen here you little lizard, my sister would never, lower her standers to have sex with you much less date you. So if your going to sit there and talk shit about my sister you can go back there and find us another waiter or you can shut you mouth and take our order."_

*flashback over*

Newton that was his last name Mike Newton. Me and Quil decided we would do like a Russian Roulette type of thing. I also told Seth about life cycle. He looked pretty scied about it. The my phone went off it was mom telling me to get home.

At home(present time)

"Mom, Rain and I are home."

"In the kitchen."

"What's going on?"

"Lilly you test results got mixed up with someone else's , your pregnant."

"I'm what?"


	21. IM WHAT!

_Previous in Lilly Hope Cullen_

"_Lilly, your pregnant."_

_What? _

"_Dad I'm what?"_

"_Lilly I'm sorry your pregnant."_

"_NO! I can't be! NO! I can't be."_

_I started to collapse but Seth caught me I cried and just kept saying I can't be I can't be over and over again. Seth just held me and rocked me._

_After I started to calm down, dad started to talk to me._

"_Lilly, its not to late if you really wanted to you could.."_

_I didn't let him finish there was no way I would get an abortion._

"_No I can't it is to late, the day I got pregnant was too late, and I would feel horrible knowing I killed a baby knowing Rosalie and mom can't have children and they want one. And I don't think I could put my baby though what I went though."_

"_Lilly if you want we can say it my baby."_

"_Are you sure, I don't want you to feel responsible because you imprinted."_

"_No I want to."_

"_Talk to you mom first. Please."_

"_Lilly thank you."_

"_For what Rosalie?"_

"_Not killing you baby, I didn't think that if I would have the strength not to."_

"_Rosalie, I want you to be the his god mom. Please."_

"_YOu mean it."_

"_DUH!"_

"_YES!"_

_She rushed over and hugged me, and thanked me."_

"_I'm going to bed its be too long of a day, and dad do you think I would be showing with in the next 9 weeks?"_

"_You'll only be about 5 months so you shouldn't."_

"_Okay, night then."_

_That night I cried myself to sleep, wishing I the baby was Seth's._


	22. Life Cycle

Seth's POV

"Mom, ummm, Lilly's pregnant."

"SHE'S WHAT! SETH YOU'VE IMPRITED ON HER FOR WHAT WEEKS AND YOU TWO HAVE ALREADY HAD SEX, AND YOU KNOCKED HER UP!"

"No, mom it's not mine, it was before I met her. You see ummm, her best friends boyfriend raped her."

"Oh, the poor girl, well what are you planning to do."

"Whatever she wants me to do."

"Seth, just be careful, please."

"Yes ma'am, I was wondering if I could give her my old crib? please."

"If you really want to its in the attic call sam and ask him…."

I stopped her I was not going to have sam help me.

"It's okay mom I'll have Jacob help me."

"I wish you would get along, Sam didn't ask to imprint on Emily no more the you asked to imprint on Lilly."

"I do get along with Sam when he's not in alpha mode."

"Have you put any thought to your projects?"

"Yeah I was going to propose tonight but things got rearranged."

"I bet."

"So I'm going to do it slip the ring on her finger while she is sleeping, thanks for letting me use your engagement ring by the way."

"Alright, well Charlie and I have a date so I'm going to get going?"

"Mom, be safe use protection."

I joked.

"SETH CLEARWATER!"

Mom blushed, deep deep deep red.

I set my alarm for 5:30 I would get to the Cullen's by 6:30 I pray she's not any early bird.

6:30 the Cullens:

"Morning, Esme"

"Morning Seth. You're here quite early."

"I'm going to propose to Lilly, for the family dynamics course."

"Oh"

"I'm going to recorded it but can you sign this paper saying I did propose."

"Of course."

I went to Lilly's room she was sound asleep, Her long black hair surrounded her face, her lips where turned in a slight smile, her left hand was place gentle on the pillow.

I set up the video camera on her side table, after easing the ring on her finger I pulled up a chair and watched her sleep, till she woke up.

Lilly's POV-

I woke up around midnight in a cold sweat, I had a nightmare about the rape and my parents death. I couldn't wake. I was glad it was Saturday, so I went back to sleep. I woke up for good, at 9:00, Seth was sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Morning Lilly, sleep well?"

"Umm.. What were your doing?"

"Watching you sleep."

"Oh."

I wiped some hair from my eyes, when I noticed something simmering. I slowly pulled my hand down to see the ring.

"Seth?"

"Lilly, before my dad died he told when I met a girl that is out of my league to hold on to her, and so Lilly, will you marry me?"

I know it was for the project, so I waited a few seconds before replaying,

"No, You out of my league,. Yes!"

We kissed before he reached over and turned off the recorder.

"Ready for breakfast?"

I asked. Seth kissed my forehead and told me Esme was cooking, grits and toast.

"Grits?"

"Jasper say he use to eat all the time."

"But what are they?"

"IDK, so lets go eat."

Grits were actual good. I put sugar (northern style) in mine and Seth had cheese(southern style). After breakfeast I talked to Seth about Life Cycle, HE was excited to begin. I told him hold on one second while I changed. I put on my one of my new outfits, and a new piercing in. I called Seth up stairs and we got to work on life cycle and our wedding.

"How about, By Your Side by Tenth Avenue North?"

I asked Seth referring to Life cycle.

"For the wedding?"

"No, Life Cycle. Here listen."

I put in my Tenth Avenue North cd. I stated and started to sing along, with out thinking about it.

_Why are you striving these daysWhy are you trying to earn graceWhy are you cryingLet me lift up your faceJust don't turn awayWhy are you looking for loveWhy are you still searching as if I'm not enoughTo where will you go childTell me where will you runTo where will you run'Cause I'll be by your sideWherever you fallIn the dead of nightWhenever you callAnd please don't fightThese hands that are holding youMy hands are holding youLook at these hands and my sideThey swallowed the grave on that nightWhen I drank the world's sinSo I could carry you inAnd give you lifeI want to give you life'Cause I'll be by your sideWherever you fallIn the dead of nightWhenever you callAnd please don't fightThese hands that are holding youMy hands are holding you_

_'Cause I'll be by your sideWherever you fallIn the dead of nightWhenever you callAnd please don't fightThese hands that are holding youMy hands are holding youCause I, I love youI want you to knowThat I, I love youI'll never let you go'Cause I'll be by your sideWherever you fallIn the dead of nightWhenever you callAnd please don't fightThese hands that are holding youMy hands are holding you_

_'Cause I'll be by your sideWherever you fallIn the dead of nightWhenever you callAnd please don't fightThese hands that are holding youMy hands are holding you_

Seth came up behind me and kissed my neck and whispered perfect.

"Okay now its starts of with us on our hands and knees, with our heads down. Then we slowly start to make some movement starting with our fingers, after 2 counts of 8 we bring our head up and wobbly make our way to our feet. Then you'll notch a bubble reach out for it and it pops. I'll do the same and on the 4th bubble we look and it s reach for it it's the same bubble and we touch. We reach again confused and touch then you take my hand, we'll turn and face each other and hug. Lets try all that."

I started the music and it went perfectly.

"Okay the next part is getting married still holding hands we'll get on our knees, you'll slip a ring on my hand and I'll do like wise. We'll stand up you lovingly touch my cheek and we'll hug a little more passionately, will turn with our backs turned to the adutince and walk, then you just react to the next part, lets try the whole thing.

We got to the part were we walk, when I "felt" a kick Seth reacted well, I reacted again realized what it was and put Seth's hand on my stomach. We walked 9 more steps when I felt a "contraction" Seth reacted to it perfectly on the third one I went to the ground, I tucked my head down, I counted to 5 the held up a "baby" and handed the baby to Seth. I told him to place the baby down and pretend to hold her hand as we walk and she slowly grows up. Before the next part, Quil knocked on my door.

"Come in."

"Hey Lilly, I was wondering if you wanted to practices for English?"

"Hold on one second, Seth can you practices that while I work on English?"

"I'll be down stairs with Jacob."


	23. Romeo and Juliet upgrade

"Alright, Lilly Your going ot have to help me because I didn't pay attention to Romeo and Juliet."

"Its cool, alright hold on I can print a few copies of the death scenes one to keep the same, and the other 2 for us to change."

ROMEO

Live, and be prosperous: and farewell, good fellow.

[entering the tomb and seeing Juliet] Juliet! ...O my love! my wife! Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquered; beauty's ensign yet Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, And death's pale flag is not advanced there. [sees Tybalt] Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favor can I do to thee, Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain To sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe That unsubstantial death is amorous, And that the lean abhorred monster keeps Thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;

And never from this palace of dim night Depart again: here, here will I remain With worms that are thy chamber-maids... [cries] Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. and, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss A dateless bargain to engrossing death... [cries]

Here's to my love! [drinks] ...Thus with a kiss I die. [dies]

Juliet: O comfortable friar! where is my lord?

I do remember well where I should be,

And there I am. Where is my Romeo?

Where is my Romeo?

What's here?...

Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:

O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop

To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;

Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,

To make die with a restorative.

Thy lips are warm. [cries] Oh, no, no!

Yea, noise? No! Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!

This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die. [Falls on Romeo's body, and dies]

"Okay how about we act like we are meting at a park, near both of out houses. When we get to the park we could play it like a silent movie, and have a song descried what is going on thought out the our act."

"I get it, okay so when we're meting at the park how about the song, "Keep Holding ON" by Avril Lavigne."

"Perfect and when we shoot ourselves, how about Russian Roulette by Rhianna?"

"Perfect. So Lilly how's the wedding planning going."

"Pretty well. We're engaged."

"How'd he do it I'm stumped, on how to propose to my partner?"

"He put the ring on my finger while I was asleep and told me something his dad use to tell him."

"SETH YOUR COULD SET THE BAR LOW COULD YOU!"

Quil yelled at Seth. And Seth came laughing up the stairs saying nope and kissed me.

"Alright well I'll let you to plan your wedding. And Seth bonfire to night both packs."

"Kay thanks."

"Both packs."

I asked, Seth explained the Jacob's pack broke off from Sam and that Sam was his cousin-in-law.

"Okay so what's the bonfire for

"I don't know we'll find out tonight."

With that we went into wedding planing.

Quick A.N

I would like to thank toshii519 for faithful reviewing. and for that Esme mad you cookies:)


	24. Bonfire

By 5:30 We had most of the wedding planned I just had to ask Esme if I could wear her wedding dress.

Our song- Hero by Enrique Iglesias

Father daughter dance- The Best Day- Taylor Swift

Groom and mother dance-

Chicken

Light purple and gold

Lilies and daisies

In a small church at La Push

Reception here

Honeymoon in Paris

Those are the many things, the rest are minor details. But we had to get ready for the bonfire. I throw on a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt. Seth and I walked to the beach for the bonfire.

"Our tribe as always been small, but we have always had magic in our veins. That magic shows though in our packs." Sam began. "But there has never been two separate packs, we have called this bonfire to inform you all that Jacob is going to be come our only alpha, I am stepping down form alpha and stop pashing."

"Very well Sam, Jacob, I see Seth has imprinted," Jacob's father started. "and we have an old friend of our families that has found out the secret, Charlie."

Then all hell broke loss with questions, mostly, how.

"Before we began I believe Sue would like to explain how."

"Thank you, most of you have noticed Leah is not here. And you know that she hasn't handed her father's death well. And to day she expressed her anger towards me dating Charlie in front of him. Before I could get her out Charlie's view as she began to shake she pashed. He has a right to know."

"Actual Ms. Clearwater, I pashed in front of Charlie when Neisse was born."

Jacob confessed.

"There is still Lilly, who has never heard the ledgers and neither has Charlie."

Bill began with the ledges and when he got to the ledged of the cold ones he's eyes opened with realization at the description of a cold one.

a.n I know it short but I have a long chapter coming up.


	25. Messing with Dad and Sleepover

Charlie could have taken the news better cause now I'm on the back of "wolf-Seth".

_*flashback*_

_Charlie's eyes are getting huge, his face beet red. I'm thinking to myself as Charlie takes off to his curser. Seth and Jacob ran to the woods phased and came back Renesmee jumped on Jacob's back. I did like wish on Seth's. And he took off before Sue could yell it's not safe, but I already know that._

_*flashback over*_

We got to our house just as Charlie pulled up. Me and Rain ran into the house with Charlie hot on our heels.

"ISABELLA MAIRE CULLEN!"

Dad came down the stairs followed by Mom(I do not want to know what they were during upstairs)

"Chief Swan, Bella and Edward are they cottage Alice just went to get them."

"Umm dad, he knows you guys are vampires, that was what the bonfire was about telling Charlie and me the ledges."

"So Charlie, I'm guess you have some questions for Bella, her and Edward are coming up the walk now."

A few minutes Bella and Edward came in.

"Hi Dad"

"Don't hi me Isabella. Why didn't you tell me!"

"Charlie, it was for your own protection, Bella would have told you if she could."

"CULLEN THIS IS ALL YORU FAULT IF YOU HAD JUST STAYED AWAY BELLA MIGHT HAVE HAD A NORMAL LIFE!"

Before I could hear any more of the argument I ran to the bathroom and had my first does of morning sickness. Alice was right behind me holding my hair back yelling,

"Seth this is your job."

Seth came in and replaced Alice cold hands with his warm ones. When I was done Seth took me to my room and picked out a pair of pajamas for me to wear(**a.n look at my Lilly out fit collection**) and gave me a minutes to change into them. I put in a new bar and earrings. Seth came back in and put in Remember Me. We both soon fell asleep, with me in his arms.

I woke up to the smell of cinnamon rolls. I slipped out of bed without waking up Seth.

"Morning Lilly."

"Morning Mom!"

"Where's dad?"

"At work."

"Oh. Hey mom for school we have to plan a wedding would it alright if I put your dress down for my wedding gown."

"Of course if you really want to."

"Thank you, when I turn it in Monday I have to then tell Seth I'm pregnant. Mom if vampires could have kis how would you tell dad?"

"I never really thought about it before, maybe you should ask Rosalie."

"Ask me what?"

When did Rosalie come in?

"How to would you tell Emmett if you could you were pregnant?"

"Wasn't Seth here when we told you?"

"Yes but I Have to tell him I'm pregnant for family dynamics."

"I would probably tell him like this, Emmett, can you come to the kitchen please."

Rosalie whined.

"Sure, What's up?"

"Emmy, you know that thing we talked about?"

Giving him that you better remember look.

"Yeah?"

Emmett replayed in a not really sure tone.

"What do you mean yeah? Emmett we talked about this, you told me you were ready and now I'M PREGNANT AND ITS YOUR FAULT! But that just cause of who my husband is."

Emmett face went from scared to confused. Rosalie simply walked away leaving Emmett dumbfound in the kitchen. Emmett took off after her, mom shock her head.

"Umm I think I'll pass on telling him like that."

"I know! But do you want to try it on your father first."

"How?"

"If you don't mind a few people knowing about your actually pregnancy, I act a good mom and me and you can bring him lunch. And when I give him a hug I'll stick a not on his note saying "Congratulate me. I'm going to be a Grandpa!", people will say congads. And he'll have no clue why."

"IT WILL WORK!"

Alice yelled.

"Alright I'm in when?"

"How about now leave a note for Seth telling him you'll be back soon and that your with me."

"Yes ma'am."

At the hospital, mom and me got plenty of stares, mom told me Jasper once told her it was cause the hated her for being married to dad. I fight back a laugh. Luck for us dad was in his office.

"How's my girls?"

"Fine."

"Any more sickness, Lilly?"

He asked before hugging me.

No sir. I replied ask he gave mom a hug and kiss. He didn't even notice mom putting it on his back. We stayed for a few minutes and they told me what happen after I got sick:

Mrs. Clearwater showed up while Seth was running to the bathroom to help me, she was freaking out about Charlie taking off like he did and was worrying about Seth, they got Charlie calm enough to explain they side of the story to him, he fainted when they told him about what could have happen in Italy, only cause he asked, They got to the part were Jacob phased in front of him before he finally said he didn't want to know the rest.

After a few minutes mom and me left. She took me out to eat at the dinner. We talked about what I was going to do about my showcase.

"How? I'll be too big?"

"I'm shore if you explain what happen, they let you addition after the baby is born."

"Fine but I'll still have to plan a showcase before hand so its ready to go a.s.a.p ."

"Alright have you decide the song."

"For my classical I'm doing Wild Horses by Natasha Bedingfield and temporary So What by Pink also."

'Okay, now what about school?"

"What about it, the baby is due during summer vacation. So come time to go back to school he'll be old enough to be with out me for a few hours."

"Good, cause there is no way you can drop out."

"Mom, Why?'

I asked her not looking up from my food on the brink of tears.

"Why what?"

"Why me."

I asked barely a whisper. A few tears slid down my cheek. I brushed them off quickly, mom never answered me, I guess he answer is the same as anyone else's would be, I don't know.

Dad came home around 6:30, still with the sign on his back wondering why everyone was saying congratulation. Mom and I busted in to laughter when Bella took it off. He read the sign and laughed as well. Seth was doing runs with Leah and Jacob, so Quil came over and we worked on our Romeo and Juliet skit, and he suggested that Juliet pulls the trigger right when her family gets there, so we asked Renesmee if her and Jacob would play my parents. She agreed.

Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee and I had a sleepover in my room. We watched like 5 dance movies, 6 chick flicks, and 2 action. Me and Rain made, chocolate covered strawberries, popcorn, I had a "Shirley Temple", Alice had deer, Rosalie had bear, Bella had mountain lion and Rain had a "Shirley Temple" made with bear blood. Then we played M.A.S.H,

Husband Car of Kids Place

Me: Booboo Stewart BMW Bug 3 NYC

Rain: Taylor Lautner Mustang 2 L.A

Alice: Jackson Rathbone Hummer 1 Paris

Rosalie: Kellan Lutz Volvo 5 Seattle

Bella: Robert Pattinson Jeep 2 London

Then we watched, The Hills, 90120, Girls Next Door, Kendra, and Jersey Shores. After about 1a.m we danced to Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, and Justin Bieber. Now we're starting karaoke.

"Okay Bella you start." Alice declared.

"Fine."

_'Cos I'll be there, in the back of your mindFrom the day we met 'til you were making me cryAnd it's just too bad, you're already had the best daysThe best days of your life_

_Ain't it a shame?A shame that ever ytime you hear my nameBrought up in a casual conversationYou can't think straightAnd ain't it sad?You can forget about what we hadTake a look at her and do you like what you see?Or do you wish it was me_

_I_

_CHORUS:'Cos I'll be there, in the back of your mindFrom the day we met to the very last nightAnd it's just too bad, you've alreasdy had the best daysThe best days of you lifeAnd does she know?Know about the times you used to hold meWrapped me in your arms and how you told meI'm the only oneI heard aboutYeah, someone told me once, when you were outShe went a little crazy ran her mouth about meAin't jealousy funny?CHORUS...with me was a fairytale loveI was head-over-heals 'til you threw away "us"And it's just too bad you've, already had the best daysThe best days of your lifeI heard you're gonna gt marriedHave a nice little familyLive out my dreams with someon newBut, I've been told that a cheaterIs always a cheaterI've got my pride, and she's got you...'Cos I'll be there, in the back of your mindFrom the day we met 'til you were making me cryAnd it's just too bad, you've already had the best daysThe best days of your life...Of your lifeOh, oh, yeahYou're gonna think of meYou're gonna think of me in your lifeOh, oh, yeahIt's a shame, it's a shame... _

"Rosalie you next."

_Feel these four walls closing in Face up against the glass i'm looking out mmmm "Is this my life?" I'm wondering it happened so fast how do i turn this thing around? is this the bed i chose to make There's greener pastures I'm thinking about mmmm wide open spaces far away..all i want is the wind in my hair To face the fear but not feel scared _

_wild horses i wanna be like you Throwing caution to the wind , Ill run __free__ too wish i could_

_recklessly love like i'm longing too I wanna run with the wild horses Run with the wild horses _

_I see the girl i wanna be Riding bareback carefree along the shore if only that someone was me jumping head first headlong without a thought To act and damn the consequence how i wish it could be that easy But fear surronds me like a fence I wanna break free all i want is the wind in my hair To face the fear but not feel scared Recklessly abandoning myself before you I wanna open up my heart tellin' you how i feel _

"Alice you go."

Me and Rain shouted, before going into a fit of giggles.

_Once upon a timei believe it was a tuesday when i caught your eyeand we caught onto somethingi hold onto the nightyou looked me in the eye and told me you loved mewere you just kidding?cause it seems to methis thing is breaking down we almost never speaki don't feel welcome anymorebaby what happened, please tell mecause one second it was perfect now you're halfway out the doorchorusand i stare at the phone, he still hasn't calledand then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at alland you flashback to when he said forever and alwaysoh, and it rains in your bedroomeverything is wrongit rains when you're here and it rains when you're gonecause i was there when you said forever and alwayswas i out of line?did i say something way too honest, made you run and hidelike a scared little boyi looked into your eyesthought i knew you for a minute, now i'm not so sureso here's to everything coming down to nothinghere's to silencethat cuts me to the corewhere is this going?thought i knew for a minute, but i don't anymorechorusand i stare at the phone, he still hasn't calledand then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at alland you flashback to when he said forever and alwaysoh, and it rains in your bedroomeverything is wrongit rains when you're here and it rains when you're gonecause i was there when you said forever and alwaysyou didn't mean it babyi don't think soback up, baby, back updid you forget everything?back up, baby, back updid you forget everything?cause it rains in your bedroomeverything is wrongit rains when you're here and it rains when you're gonecause i was there when you said forever and alwayschorusoh i stare at the phone, he still hasn't calledand then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at alland you flashback to when we said forever and alwaysand it rains in your bedroomeverything is wrongit rains when you're here and it rains when you're gonecause I was there when you said forever and alwaysdidn't mean it babyyou said forever and always yeah_

"Ness your, turn"

Bella told Renesmee. YES! I'm last.

_I'm five years old it's getting cold I've got my big coat onI hear your laugh and look up smiling at you I run and runpast the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now the sky is goldI hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fallI know you're not scared of anything at alldon't know if snow white's house is near or far awaybut I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so meanI come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keysand we drive and drive until we found a town far enough awayand we talk and window shop till I forgot all their namesI don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at schoolbut I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with youdon't know how long it's gonna take to feel okbut I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent fatherhis strength is making me stronger_

_god smiles on my little brotherinside and out he's better than I amI grew up in a pretty house and I had space to runand I had the best days with you_

_there is a video I found from back when I was threeyou set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to meit's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfsdaddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide worldnow I know why all the trees change in the fallI know you were on my side even when I was wrongand I love you for giving me your eyesstaying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knewso I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today _

"LOVE YOU BABY GIRL!"

Edward called.

"DAD!"

Renesmee yelled.

"Lilly your turn."

"I'm really tired I'm just going to go to bed."

"NoPe your singing."

"Great!"

_It's gonna be me babyIt's gonna be you babyTime I've been patient for so longHow can I pretend to be so strong?Looking at you babyFeeling it too babyIf I'm asking you to hold me tight then it's gonna be all right[Chorus] It's gonna be LoveIt's gonna be great It's gonna be more then I can takeIt's gonna be freeIt's gonna be realIt's gonna change everything I feel It's gonna be sad It's gonna be trueIt's gonna be me babyIt's gonna be you babyIt's gonna be...Its gonna be LoveTime am I restless or a fool?How can you pretend to be so cruel?Maybe it's me babyMaybe it's true babyMaybe it's everything were dreaming ofWe waited long enough[Chorus] Its gonna be LoveIt's gonna be great It's gonna be more then I can takeIt's gonna be freeIt's gonna be realIt's gonna change everything I feel It's gonna be sad It's gonna be trueIt's gonna be your the one to doIt's gonna be me babyIt's gonna be you baby[Backup singers] The sooner you let two hearts beat togetherThe sooner you know this love is forever[Mandy] It's gonna be love[Backup Singers] Love needs time now or never[Mandy] Its gonna be love[Backup Singers] You really got to believe [Both] it's gonna be strong enough[Chorus] Its gonna be LoveIt's gonna be great It's gonna be more then I can takeIt's gonna be freeIt's gonna be realIt's gonna change everything I feel It's gonna be sad It's gonna be trueIt's gonna be your the one to doIt's gonna be hardIt's gonna be toughIt's gonna be more then just enoughIt's gonna be LOVEIt's gonna be Love It's gonna be sad It's gonna be trueIt's gonna be me babyIt's gonna be you babyIt's gonna be me babyIt's gonna be you It's gonna be realIt's gonna be love _


	26. Sorry its a AN

My faithful readers, I'm thinking of changing my name I want your input on which one you like the most

Littlebit of Cullen (Littlebit is my nickname from my dad)

Lilly Nikki Smith (my real initials are LNS)

Ballet Love

Tell me which one you like the most J!


	27. FUN with the family, oh joy, NOT

"Lilly you're a really great singer." Seth lied.

"NO he's not Lilly you're a really good singer." Whatever Edward.

"Love you to Lilly." I stuck me tongue out at him.

"Lilly Hope Cullen, be nice."

"Yes mama."

"Okay now how about we ALL sing another song."

Great Idea dad, NOT!

"Okay how about mom you start." Get the spot light away from me.

"Not for long lil' sis" GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

"Alright dear."

"Wait, to make it even more fun lets dress to fit our song."

"Yeah dress up, NOT"

"Come in Bella it will be fun." Made be she'll refuse to play and we won't sing.

"Fine lets go." WHAT! THAT BLOW UP IN MY FACE!

"Okay down stars in 5 minutes."

5 minutes later:

"Okay Esme you start."

_You think I'm pretty Without any makeup on You think I'm funny When I tell the punchline wrong I know you get me So I let my walls come down, down Before you met me I was a wreck but things Were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my Valentine, Valentine _

Mom came over and straddled dad's lap and acted like a teenage with her boyfriend at a make-out party without actlly making-out with him. And then slid off.

_Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever _

_You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back I'mma get your heart racing _

Mom danced over to dad and dragged his hand up her leg.

_In my skin tights jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Yoooouuu You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back No My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back I'mma get your heart racing In my skin tights jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight (Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight) _

I never thought Mom to be a Katy Perry fan.

"Go mommy, that was awesome."

"Thank you dear who's next."

"Alright, Edward your turn." I volunteered

"Its okay Lilly your going last. That way you're the last one we here."

"Thanks bro."

"Lilly."

Dad gave me that warning tone.

"Sorry. Go ahead Edward."

_[Hayley Williams - Chorus] Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, Wish right now [B.o.B - Verse 1] Yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish To go back to a place much simpler than this 'Cause after all the partyin' The smashin' and crashin' And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion And all the pandemonium and all the madness There comes a time when you fade to the blackness And when you're starin' at that phone in yo' lap And hopin', but them people never call you back But that's just how the story unfolds You get another hand Soon after you fold And when your plans unravel in the sand What would you wish for if you had one chance? So airplanes airplanes Sorry I'm late I'm on my way So don't close that gate If I don't make that Then I switch my flight And I'll be right back at it By the end of the night [Hayley Williams - Chorus] Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now [B.o.B - Verse 2] Yeah Yeah Somebody take me back to the days Before this was a job Before I got paid Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it But now days we rappin' to stay relevant I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days Before the politics that we call the rap game And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tapes And back before I tried to cover up my slate But this is for Decatur What's up Bobby Ray? So can I get a wish to end the politics And get back to the music that started this shit So here I stand And then again I say I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes [Hayley Williams - Chorus] Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now_

"Who know you could rap Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie, EMMY!"

"Why don't you go Bella?"

"Sure."

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cryAnd curse at the windHe broke his own heart and I watchedAs he tried to reassemble itAnd my momma swore thatShe would never let herself forgetAnd that was the day that I promisedI'd never sing of love if it does not existBut darling, you are the only exceptionYou are the only exceptionYou are the only exceptionYou are the only exceptionMaybe I know, somewhere deep in my __soul__That love never lastsAnd we've got to find other ways to make it aloneOr keep a straight faceAnd I've always lived like thisKeeping a comfortable distanceAnd up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with lonelinessBecause none of it was ever worth the riskBut you are the only exceptionYou are the only exceptionYou are the only exceptionYou are the only exceptionI've got a tight grip on realityBut I can't let go of what's in front of me hereI know you're leaving in the morning when you wake upLeave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, ohYou are the only exceptionYou are the only exceptionYou are the only exceptionYou are the only exceptionYou are the only exceptionYou are the only exceptionYou are the only exceptionYou are the only exceptionAnd I'm on my way to believingOh, and I'm on my way to believing_

"Love you Bells."

"Alright I'm going to get this over with"

"GO Rain."

_He put it on me I put it on Like there was nothing wrong it didn't fit it wasn't right wasn't just the size they say you know when you know I don't know I didn't feel the fairy tale feeling no am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could If it's not like the movies That's how it should be yeah when he's the one I'll come undone and my world will stop spinning and thats just the beginning yeah Snow White said when i was young one day my prince will come So I wait for that date they say its hard to meet your mach gotta find my better half so we make perfect shapes the stars don't align if it doesn't stop time if you can't see the __sign__ wait for it 100 percent with every __penny__ spent he'll be the one that finishes your sentences. if it's not like the movies thats how it should be when he's the one I'll come undone and my world will stop spinning and that's just the beginning ohhhh yeah cause I know you're out there and you're you're looking for me ohh it's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me you'll see just like the movies that's how it will be Cinematic and dramatic with a perfect ending Ohhh it's not like the movies ohhh but that's how it should be yeah when he's the one you'll come undone and your world will stop spinning and it's just the beginning_

"I love you Allie."

"I love you Noah."

And they kissed like in the Notebook, with her legs wrapped tight.

"BREATH YOU TWO!" I broke it up.

"I'll go." Jasper spoke up.

_Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah You know you love me, I know you careJust shout whenever, And I'll be thereYou are my love, You are my heartAnd we will never ever-ever be apartAre we an item. Girl quit playing"We're just friends"What are you sayin?said theres another and looked right in my eyesMy first love broke my heart for the first time,And I was likeBaby, baby, baby oohLike baby, baby, baby nooLike baby, baby, baby oohThought you'd always be mine, mineBaby, baby, baby oohhLike baby, baby, baby nooLike baby, baby, baby ohhThought you'd always be mine, mineFor you,i would have done what everAnd I just cant believe we ain't togetherAnd I wanna play it cool, But I'm losing youI'll buy you anything, ill buy you any ringAnd I'm in pieces, Baby fix meand just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dreamI'm going down, down, down, downAnd I just can't believe, my first love won't be aroundAnd I'm like,Baby, baby, baby ooohLike baby, baby, baby nooLike baby, baby, baby oohThought you'd always be mine, mineBaby, baby, baby ooohLike baby, baby, baby nooLike baby, baby, baby oohThought you'd always be mine, mineLuda, When I was thirteen, I had my first loveThere was nobody that compaired to my babyAnd nobody came between usor could ever come aboveShe had me going crazyOh I was starstruckShe woke me up dailyDon't need no StarbucksShe make my heart pound[wwwhhhooo]and skip a beat when I see her in the streetand, At school, on the playgroundBut I really wanna see her on the weekendShe know she got me dazingCuz she was so amazingAnd now, my heart is breakin'But I just keep on sayin'Baby, baby, baby ohhLike baby, baby, baby nooLike baby, baby, baby ohhThought you'd always be mine, mineBaby, baby, baby oohLike baby, baby, baby nooLike baby, baby, baby ooohThought you'd always be mine, mine(Now I'm all gone)Yeah, Yeah, YeahYeah Yeah Yeah(Now I'm all gone)Yeah, Yeah, YeahYeah, Yeah, Yeah(Now I'm all gone)Yeah, Yeah, YeahYeah, Yeah, YeahNow I'm all gone, gone, gone, oohI'm gone_

"Alright, Alice you go."

"Okay, I'll be the first to dedicate this song, to Carlisle."

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat onI hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and runPast the pumpkin patch and the __tractor__ rides, look now, the sky is __gold__I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way homeI don't know why all the trees change in the fallBut I know you're not scared of anything at allDon't know if Snow White's house is near or far awayBut I know I had the best day with you todayI'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so meanI come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keysAnd we drive and drive until we found a town far enough awayAnd we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their namesI don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at schoolBut I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with youDon't know how long it's gonna take to feel okayBut I know I had the best day with you todayI have an excellent father, his strength is making me strongerGod smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I amI grew up in a pretty house and I had space to runAnd I had the best days with youThere is a video I found from back when I was threeYou set up a paint set __in the kitchen and__ you're talking to meIt's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfsAnd Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide worldAnd now I know why the all the trees change in the fallI know you were on my side even when I was wrongAnd I love you for giving me your eyesFor staying back and watching me shineAnd I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to sayThat I had the best day with you today_

"Thank you for give me dad."

At this point I was thinking about my own dad and how when I was little we use to do stuff together but I don't remember doing anything after I was 9 and I a was almost in tears.

"I'll go, but this is just a song a like okay Neisse" Jacob called

_I'm holding on your ropeGot me ten feet off the groundAnd I'm hearing what you sayBut I just can't make a soundYou tell me that you need meThen you go and cut me down, but waitYou tell me that you're sorryDidn't think I'd turn around and sayThat it's too late to apologize, it's too lateI said it's too late to apologize, it's too lateI'd take another chance, take a fallTake a shot for youAnd I need you like a heart needs a beatBut that's nothing new, yeah yeahI loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blueAnd you say sorry like the angelHeaven let me think was youBut I'm afraidIt's too late to apologize, it's too lateI said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoaIt's too late to apologize, it's too lateI said it's too late to apologize, it's too lateI said it's too late to apologize, yeahI said it's too late to apologize, yeahI'm holding on your ropeGot me ten feet off the ground_

"Okay dad your turn."

_How long must I pray, must I pray to YouHow long must I wait, must I wait for YouHow long 'till I see Your faceSee You shining throughI'm on my kneesBegging You to notice meI'm on my kneesFather, will You turn to me, yeah?One tear in the dropping rainOne voice in a sea of painCould the Maker of the starsHear the sound of my breaking heart?One life is all I amRight now I can barely standIf You're everything You say You areWould You come close and hold my heart?I've been so afraid, afraid to close my eyesSo much can slip away before I say goodbyeBut if there's no other wayI'm done asking why'Cause I'm on my kneesBegging You to turn to meI'm on my kneesFather, will You run to me, yeah?One tear in the dropping rainOne voice in a sea of painCould the Maker of the starsHear the sound of my breaking heart?One life is all I amRight now I can barely standIf You're everything You say You areWould You come close and hold my heart?So many questions without answersYour promises remainI can't see but I'll take my chancesTo hear You call my nameTo hear You call my nameOne tear in the dropping rainOne voice in a sea __of pain__Could the Maker of the starsHear the sound of my breaking heart?One life is all I amRight now I can barely standIf You're everything You say You areWould You come close and hold my heart?Hold my heartCould You hold my heart?Hold my heart_

"Rosalie you up honey."

_Aha, ahaStupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girlsMaybe if I act like that, that guy will call me backPorno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girlGo to Fred Segal, you'll find them thereLaughing loud so all the little people stareLooking for a daddy to pay for the champagne(Drop a name)What happened to the dreams of a girl presidentShe's dancing in the video next to 50 CentThey travel in packs of two or threeWith their itsy bitsy __doggies__ and their teeny-weeny teesWhere, oh where, have the smart people gone?Oh where, oh where could they be?Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me backPorno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girlBaby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair backPush up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl(Break it down now)Disease's growing, it's epidemicI'm scared that there ain't a cureThe world believes it and I'm going crazyI cannot take any moreI'm so glad that I'll never __fit__ inThat will never be meOutcasts and girls with ambitionThat's what I wanna see(Come on)Disasters all aroundWorld despairedYour only concernWill it fuck up my hairMaybe if I act like that (do like this), that guy will call me backPorno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girlBaby if I act like that (Oh, Oh-Oh, Do you think?), flipping my blond hair back (Do you think?)Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl (Yeah, yeah)(Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think?)(I like this, like this, like this)Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girlPull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!Pretty would you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girlPull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!(Baby) Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back(Baby if I) Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!Maybe if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), that guy will call me back (that guy will call me back)Porno Paparazzi girl (Porno Paparazzi girl), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)Baby if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), flipping my blond hair back (flipping my blond hair back)Push up my bra like that (push up my bra like that), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)["stupid girl" throughout:]Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair backPush up my bra like that,Stupid girlStupid girlStupid girl_

"Alright Seth your up."

Then I'm next. OH GOD!

_[Chorus- Bruno Mars] (B.o.B)Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasingBut my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, babyNothing on you, babyThey might say hi, and I might say heyBut you shouldn't worry, about what they say'Cause they got nothing on you, baby (Yeah)Nothing on you, baby (N-n-n-nothing on you baby, n-nothing on you)[Verse 1- B.o.B]I know you feel where I'm coming fromRegardless of the things in my past that I've doneMost of it really was for the hell of the funOn a carousel, so around I spunWith no direction, just tryna get someTryna chase skirts, living in the summer sunAnd so I lost more than I had ever __won__And honestly, I ended up with none[Bridge- Bruno Mars]It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscienceI'm thinking "maybe I should get it out"And I don't wanna sound redundantBut I was wondering, if there was something that you wanna knowBut never mind that, we should let it goCause we don't wanna be a TV episodeAnd all the bad thoughts, just let ;em go, go, go[Chorus][Verse 2- B.o.B]Hands down, there will never be another one (nope)I've been around, and I've never seen another one (never)Because your style, I ain't really got nothin' on (nothing)And you wild when you ain't got nothin' on? (haha)Baby you the whole packagePlus you pay your taxesAnd you keep it real, while them others stay plasticYou're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. FantasticStop- now think about it[Bridge 2- B.o.B.]I've been to London, I've been to ParisEven way out there in TokyoBack home down in Georgia, to __New Orleans__But you always steal the showAnd just like that girl, you got me frozeLike a Nintendo 64If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know[Chorus][Bridge 3- B.o.B]Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your nameAnd no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna singWhether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a trainNo other girl's on my brain, and you the one to blame[Chorus][B.o.B]Yeah (laughing)And that's just how we do it (laughing)And I'ma just let this rideB. Bruno Mars_

"LAST BUT NOT LEAST, LILLY!"

"YEAH ME! NOT!"

"JUST GO!"

[_Snoop Dogg]__Greetings__ loved onesLet's take a journey[Katy Perry - Verse 1]I know a placeWhere the grass is really greenerWarm, wet and wildThere must be somethin' in the waterSippin' gin and juiceLayin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)The boysBreak their necksTry'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)You could travel the worldBut nothing comes closeTo the Golden CoastOnce you party with usYou'll be falling in loveOooooh oh oooooh[Katy Perry - Chorus]California girlsWe're unforgettableDaisy DukesBikinis on topSun-kissed skinSo hotWe'll melt your PopsicleOooooh oh ooooohCalifornia girlsWe're undeniableFine, fresh, fierceWe got it on lockWestcoast representNow put your hands upOooooh oh oooooh[Katy Perry - Verse 2]Sex on the beachWe don't mind sand in our StilettosWe freakIn my JeepSnoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)You could travel the worldBut nothing comes closeTo the Golden CoastOnce you party with usYou'll be falling in loveOooooh oh oooooh[Katy Perry - Chorus]California girlsWe're unforgettableDaisy DukesBikinis on topSun-kissed skinSo hotWe'll melt your PopsicleOooooh oh ooooohCalifornia gurlsWe're undeniableFine, fresh, fierceWe got it on lockWestcoast representNow put your hands upOooooh oh oooooh[Snoop Dogg - Verse 3]Toned, tanned__Fit__ and readyTurn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavyWild, wild WestcoastThese are the girls I love the mostI mean the onesI mean like she's the oneKiss herTouch herSqueeze her bunsThe girl's a freakShe drives a Jeepand lives on the beachI'm okayI won't playI love the BayJust like I love L. BeachAnd Palm SpringsSummertime is everythingHomeboysHangin' outAll that assHangin' outBikinis, tankinis, martinisNo weeniesJust a kingAnd a queen-ieKaty my lady(Yeah)You're lookin'here baby(Uh huh)I'm all up on you'Cause you representin' California(Ohhh yeahh)[Katy Perry - Chorus]California gurlsWe're unforgettableDaisy DukesBikinis on topSun-kissed skinSo hotWe'll melt your PopsicleOooooh oh ooooohCalifornia gurlsWe're undeniableFine, fresh, fierceWe got it on lockWestcoast represent(Westcoast, Westcoast)Now put your hands upOooooh oh ooooohSnoop Dogg:(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)California girls manI wish they all could beCalifornia girls(Californiaaa)I really wishYou all could beCalifornia girls(Californiaaa, girls)_

I took a deep breath and went up stairs.

"Lilly where are you going?" Mom asked me.

"To bed I'm tired."

**Okay an a.n I know that I'm having a lot o singing but right now its to give you an idea about what Lilly is like there aren't any books about my character(BIG DUH!) so I wanted to add some fun away for you to know my character and what there like. And for what he out fit the girls wore check out my polyover ****J**** 3 ! And tell me what name you like I should go with, or if I shouldn't change it.**


	28. ME and Emmett

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring, "Teenage Dream" it said 9:00 a.m. TOO EALRY FOR A SATURDAY! On my mirror and there was a note from Alice

"Hey Lilly,

Emmett has a paper in English classes due Monday on the Scarlet letter curiosity he's never read it, please make sure he reads it.

Love you, Mom"

What I heard down stairs was most defiantly not Emmett read, more like Emmett playing wii. I got dress (outfit on my polyover account, link on profile).

"Morning Emmett."

"Morning Lilly. Want to play?"

"No, I'm good. I'm gonna get something to eat, have you started reading your book?"

"Nope, I'm not gonna do it."

"Esme said you have to."

I got up an got up and cut and apple and put peanut butter and sugar on it. I quickly finished my apple and went up and got my copy of the scarlet letter.

"Hey Emmett."

"Yeah Lilly?"

I smacked him in the head with the book.

"Read the book."

"Hey!"

"Read the book."

"Nope."

HE continued playing his game, I went over and unplugged it.

"HEY! I WAS WINNING!"

I hit him again with the book.

"READ THE BOOK!"

He got up and picked my up and ran up to my room and put me on the bed.

"Nope."

I quickly got up.

"Read the Book!"

"NOPE!"

After and hour of going back and forth like that I used revise physiology on him.

"Fine, its problem to hard for you anyway. I mean there's no pictures in it."

"I bet you I can read it and write the report."

"I'm telling you its going to be too hard."

"Oh whatever give me the book, I'll have it finished by the time Rosalie comes home."

"Okay whatever you say."

I put on my Pointe shoes and played Fur Elise and practiced at the barre. After doing those for the full song, I noticed my camera on my desk and decide to get creative, I took about 5 pictures of different things before taking pictures from my window seat. I got dressed in warmer clothes and went outside and took pictures of Esme's garden.

"LILLY!"

"COMEING EMMETT."

I ran in the house.

"Yes Emmett?"

"I told you I could do it."

He handed me his book report.

"I new you could I just used revise physiology."

"What?"

Everyone came in and I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"Lilly you okay?"

Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I just outsmarted Emmett. I finished his book report."

Edward was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Lilly was thinking about how she got you to do the report. I can't believe you were out smarted by a 15 year old girl."

"Carlisle what is reverse physiology."

I started to laugh even harder.

"Emmett, want to watch Swan Lake with me."

Roslie asked.

"No, sounds boring."

"Please Emmett."

"Babe I don't want to."

"Fine, you probily won't understand it anyway."

"I bet I can."

"No its Fine."

"I'll watch it with you babe."

I smiled.

"Emmett, that's reverse physiology."

"OH!"

"Speaking of Swan Lake, I decided that I just to do ballet for fun."

"Lilly are you sure, cause I'm sure you could do you show case after the baby is born."

"I probably could but I would be so busy, I wouldn't have time for the baby. And it wouldn't be fair to ask Seth to give up on any dream he has to stay home to watch a kid that's not even his."

"Lilly, I would do it for you." Seth said. When did he come in?

"When you were saying time for the baby." EDWARD STAY OUT OF MY MIND!

"Seth, I want to be able to enjoy my family more then my job. I don't want to be like my parents. Always working."

"Lilly look at me." He tilted up my chin so I had to look at him. "You are not your parents any more then I am." Then he pulled me in for a hug.


	29. AN

Hey every one, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had a lot of personal things going on in my life and it caused me to not want to write. But now I'm back and will be updateing as soon as possible, I'll be updating the mistake first, then Lilly, inbetween updates, I may most some one shots that I write during my geomatry class. I'm sorry but I'm back!


End file.
